El amor no sabe de razones
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Hermione ha vivido sola desde que se aparto de todos sus amigos. Harry murio y no supo del bebe que ella esperaba y perdio. Draco ha estado huyendo de los mortifagos luego de su desercion y la caida del Señor Tenebroso ¿Como haran con tantos recuerdos?
1. Recuerdos del ayer

_**El amor no sabe de razones**_

**_El amor no sabe de razones, el amor no sabe de lugar, hora, fecha, edad, clase social, color de piel o religión, el amor es algo mágico, y no importa si eres plebeya o sangre azul... el amor llega a tu vida y trastorna todo a su alrededor, el amor no distingue si eres sangre limpia o sangre sucia, no distingue de amigos de enemigos cuando une a dos, el amor aparece donde menos te lo imaginas, puede que lo tengas al frente hace años y jamás hayas reparado en ello pero cuando llega es... indetenible y maravilloso... la fuerza de la vida, la razón de ser, es la fuerza del corazón_**

_(Creo que ando muy romántica y eso que estoy más sola que la una)_

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic (el décimo séptimo que escribo ya) que lo disfruten y ojala se acuerden de dejarme algún review, ojala y les guste de verdad solo adelanto que es un Hr/D lo demás... vendrá**

**Dedicado a todos mis lectores fieles**

_**Y en especial a mi amiga Mairielys**_

_**-Claudia Granger-**_

**Cáp. Uno: Recuerdos del ayer**

Un pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeralda y una castaña de ojos avellana

_- Harry ¿sabes por qué te quiero? – le preguntaba una cariñosa Hermione mientras ambos estaban acurrucados en la sala común de Gryffindor _

_- Si, pero me gusta que me lo digas – le contestaba un Harry que descansaba apaciblemente en el regazo de la castaña _

_- Por que nadie me ha comprendido como tu – dijo Hermione mirándolo complacida – eres alguien tan dulce y tan especial..._

_- Yo podría decir que tu me ves como un ser humano normal – dijo Harry – para ti no soy "el elegido", solo un chico _

_- Es que a pesar de todo, te conozco demasiado, son siete hermosos años desde que nos conocimos en el tren el día de nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione acariciando la melena azabache del chico_

_- Has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios_

_- Nunca dejaría de estar contigo – le replico la castaña_

_- Si y lo único que nos falta es que nos hagamos pareja – dijo Harry levantándose con algo de pereza_

_- No podríamos – contestó Hermione riendo – seria como "¿Incestuoso?" es que te veo como mi hermano, no podríamos..._

_- Que no te oiga Ron – dijo riendo el ojiverde – Detesta eso_

_- Ahh Ron – suspiró Hermione – el no entiende que realmente no lo quiero como a un novio, fue confusión, solo lo veo como a ti – dijo Hermione y cerró los ojos soñadora – el día que halle el amor espero sea algo mágico_

_- Muy graciosa, sigue pensando en príncipes azules – dijo Harry rodando los ojos_

_- No seria un príncipe azul Harry – le replicó la castaña – simplemente seria algo... romántico_

_- ¡OH! Hermione Granger romántica! – Dijo Harry sorprendido de broma – creo que el mundo se está volviendo loco_

_- Ay si, ¿tu crees que yo no soy una chica? – le preguntó Hermione risueña_

_- si, me di cuenta antes del Baile de Navidad – le contestó Harry bromista – en cuanto nos lo hiciste saber_

_- jajaja muy gracioso – Le contesto Hermione con fingida sorna_

_- ¿Ser Premio Anual es muy fastidioso? – le pregunto Harry_

_- Algodón – le dijo Hermione – a veces es más latoso... especialmente las rondas nocturnas, preferiría irme a dormir que hacerla_

_- Menos mal que no me eligieron – dijo Harry con un escalofrío_

_- Nadie en su sano juicio la haría – dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada - te pareces demasiado a tu padre, nunca haces caso y te la vives castigado _

_- Que seria de la vida sin su lado divertido – pregunto Harry como diciendo "¿No es obvio?"_

**Y luego todo se desvanecía y cambiaba abruptamente...**

_Hermione se levantó para salir por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió al vestíbulo cuando sintió pasos que se aproximaban, al voltear vió la figura de un chico rubio con la túnica de Slytherin_

_- rayos que no me mire - pensó la castaña cuando se percató de quien se trataba_

_- Hola Granger – dijo la voz del chico rubio de ojos grises que últimamente se topaba donde quiera que iba_

_- ¿Que demonios se supone que haces tu aquí Malfoy? – Le pregunto seriamente la castaña – que yo sepa, estas muy lejos de tu mazmorra, hurón_

_- Yo puedo deambular por donde se me antoje **Granger**, que no se te olvide – dijo el rubio acentuando el apellido de la chica_

_- Desaparece hurón – replicó molesta la castaña – no tienes nada que hacer _

_- Si, ya sé que eres Premio Anual y tienes obligaciones y cosas que hacer pero eso no me impide esto – dijo Draco Malfoy y sin decir nada mas la besó intensamente en un pasillo solitario..._

_Hora: 6:00am _

_Lugar: Dormitorio de Hermione Granger_

Piiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¡Cállate animal despertador! – gritó Hermione al aparatito que no dejaba de pitar

- Volví a soñar lo mismo – pensó Hermione – Desde que Harry y yo no nos volvimos a ver... el principio de aquella noche que estuvimos juntos y aquel beso con ese hurón idiota

Hermione y Harry se despidieron el último día del séptimo curso, Ginny le había confesado que Harry pensaba casarse con ella pues se lo había pedido ese mismo día y lógico, la noticia no le cayó muy bien, es verdad que Ginny había sido su amiga pero Harry... Harry James Potter siempre había sido el amor de su vida, habían pasado la última noche del curso juntos, haciendo el amor... de eso hacia seis años, seis largos años desde que Harry se fue, desde que murió, Ginny y ella quedaron devastadas, Hermione también perdió al bebe que esperaba de Harry y luego de ello se retrajo y cortó contacto con todos sus amigos

Seis años sin ver a ninguno de sus amigos, sin saber nada de ellos y luego ese otro sueño, el día que Draco Malfoy la besó antes de irse... ese mismo día de fin de curso... a el tampoco lo había vuelto a ver es verdad, pero al menos podía decir sin temor que a él no lo extrañaba, siempre fue su enemigo y el tiempo no cambiaria algo así

- Siempre le mentí, siempre le dije que lo veía como a un hermano y no es así – decía Hermione a si misma mientras se bañaba para ir al Ministerio de Magia donde trabajaba hacia un par de años como Auror – para que le decía que lo amaba si jamás se iba a fijar en mi, si solo me usó una noche...

- Hablar solo es de loco – dijo el espejo parlante que tenia en el baño

- Ah gracias por recordármelo, casi se me olvidaba – dijo con tono sarcástico al oír el comentario

Hermione se termino de bañar, se vistió a toda prisa y salio a la cochera a buscar su carro, siendo bruja igual tenia cosas muggles... especialmente si habían sido cosas como el último regalo que le habían hecho sus padres antes de morir...

Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter, después de eso, no supo nada más de mucha gente, unos por que murieron durante la guerra como sus padres o en la batalla como algunos de sus compañeros, a los que los mortífagos capturaron como método de presión y luego de torturarlos los mataron sin piedad, como Dean Thomas, como Padma Patil, como tantos... los que habían sobrevivido la mayoría se había ido de Inglaterra, pero Hermione había preferido quedarse y vivía sola en una bella casa en Albany Street, la casa que había sido de sus padres...

Desechando los malos y viejos recuerdos salió de su casa directo al Ministerio

- Buenos días señorita Granger – la saludó el empleado de seguridad Edgar Munchen

- Buenos días Ed! – Dijo alegremente – si ves a Heyman le dices que estaré en el despacho hasta la una

- Si señorita Granger – contesto Edgar volviendo a su lectura del Profeta

Hermione pasó todo el día revisando papeles y redactando informes para su jefe, estaban investigando acerca de los rumores de que ciertos mortífagos que habían desaparecido desde la caída de Voldemort, estaban intentando reagruparse para instaurar de nuevo el reinado del terror

- Hola Granger! – Dijo Melanie Harrington una auror que había venido de Estados Unidos para apoyar las investigaciones de un americano implicado en actos irregulares de magia negra y que presuntamente se hallaba escondido en Inglaterra y se había vuelto la mejor y única amiga de Hermione – Te veo triste de nuevo

- Bueno, es que volví a soñar con mis amigos y los extraño ¡Me siento tan sola! – dijo Hermione confiándole un poco sus cuitas

- por eso es que te digo que deberíamos ir a Leprechaun's un rato me enteré que Wild Magic iría a tocar esta noche – dijo animándola – podríamos conocer a un par de lindos inglesitos y quizás cupido te sonría

- Ya sabes que pienso, el amor no existe para mí – dijo algo desanimada Hermione

- El amor es algo mágico Her, no hay algo en este mundo que se le compare... las maripositas en el estomago... es fantástico – decía ensoñadora

- Tu eres una romántica incorregible – dijo Hermione soltando una leve risa

- Ves! Esa es la Hermione Granger que quiero ver... risueña – dijo Melanie – anda no seas floja, acepta

- Está bien – dijo Hermione – iremos esta noche a Leprechaun's

- te espero esta noche a las 10 allá...no me vayas a dejar embarcada – dijo Melanie saliendo del cubículo

_Hora: 5:00pm_

_Lugar: Cubículo de Hermione, departamento de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia_

El día transcurrió volando y cuando vio su reloj se percató que eran las cinco de la tarde, hora de salir del Ministerio, agarró su bolso y salió del Ministerio a buscar su coche, un hermoso Volkswagen New Beetle descapotable de color rojo al que le había hecho Tunning, siempre le gustaron los carros y ese era su adoración...su juguete, subió al coche, lo encendió y puso música pero hasta la radio estaba en su contra ese día por que empezó a sonar la siguiente canción

_**I don't wanna feel anything today (**No quiero sentir nada hoy)**  
I don't wanna feel anything today (**No quiero sentir nada hoy)**  
Anything at all and just be alone (**Nada, solo estar sólo)**  
I just wanna know that you wanna know (**Solo quiero saber que tú quieres saber)**  
**_

- Rayos! ¿Porque _"**Heart of misery**"_? – Dijo Hermione algo molesta – se me olvidaba que había dejado el CD de **The Rasmus** puesto esta mañana - pero no la cambió sino que con la intensidad de la canción y la rabia que sentía por dentro apretó el pedal mas, acelerando

_**I don't wanna life through another day (**Solo quiero vivir por otro día)**  
I don't wanna life through another day ** (Solo quiero vivir por otro día)**  
Meaningless to fight for the victory (**No tiene sentido pelear por la victoria)  
**I just wanna dive in the heart of misery ( **Solo quiero sumergirme en el corazón de miseria)**  
**_

El coche empezó a coger velocidad... 80 kph... 90kph...110kph...130kph...

A veces cuando Hermione salía estresada solía subir la velocidad más de lo debido, pero en realidad a ella no le importaba, si se mataba, ¡Que rayos!

_**One love (**Un amor)**  
One life (**una vida) **  
Locked me in the (**Me encerró en el)  
**heart of misery (**corazón de miseria)**  
One loss (**Una derrota) **  
One fight (**una lucha)  
**Locked me in the (**Me encerró en el)  
**heart of misery (**corazón de miseria)**  
**_

En ese momento cuando ya iba por los 145 kph vio la luz roja del semáforo y apretó el freno hasta el fondo y se dio cuenta que perdió un poco el control del vehiculo vio un carro negro del sentido contrario y se percató que chocaría pese a que había reducido la velocidad

- PUUUUUUUM –

Hermione pegó la frente del parabrisas pero como llevaba el cinturón de seguridad no salió despedida del vehiculo, pero su coche sí había sufrido un buen daño, el conductor del otro coche se bajó a toda prisa al ver si había sucedido algo

- Disculpe señorita! – Dijo el conductor del otro carro al verla con sangre en la cabeza – déjeme ayudarle

- No se preocupe... estoy bien – dijo la chica levantando la cabeza de modo cortante, no estaba como para escuchar regaños, pero cual no seria su sorpresa al ver la persona que tenia parada al lado que también la miró boquiabierto

- ¿Granger? –

- ¿Malfoy? -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia, solo les adelanto que es un Hermione-Draco pero el resto si no se lo esperaran ¿o si? Espero sus reviews

_**Claudia Granger**_


	2. ¿TU?

**Cáp. Dos: ¿TU?**

- ¿Granger? –

- ¿Malfoy? -

- Que diablos es esto – musito Draco al ver a la castaña –

- No te preocupes **_Malfoy –_** dijo haciendo énfasis en su apellido – no vaya a ser que te contamines con una "sangresucia" como yo

- Sigues siendo igual de repelente que en Hogwarts – dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco – nada menos podría esperar de ti

- ¡Que haces que no te largas hurón! – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciendo mientras revolvía en su bolso para buscar un pañuelo para secarse la sangre en la frente

No importa lo que digas... igual te llevaré a San Mungo, pero será por aparición, nuestros coches están destrozados – dijo Draco – no quiero cargar un muerto en mi consciencia

- ¡Rayos! ¿Tú sabes que es tener consciencia? – dijo sarcástica Hermione

- Algo de lo que TÚ careces, si no, no estarías corriendo a 90 Mph en este lugar – replico Malfoy

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu incumbencia al igual que lo que tenga o carezca – dijo Hermione con los ojos apretados, la verdad es que el golpe en la cabeza con el parabrisas había sido fuerte y ahora tenía un fuerte dolor y contrajo la cara al instante por el dolor intenso

- Estás mal... voy a llevarte así tenga que aturdirte – dijo Draco cuando Hermione se salía del coche para replicar y se desmayó, Draco la sostuvo antes de que cayese

- ¡Ves! - musito Draco llevándola rápidamente - por qué tienes que hacerme caso

Y desapareció con Hermione en brazos

_Hora: 7:40pm_

_Lugar: Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas_

Draco había llevado a Hermione inconsciente en brazos hasta San Mungo por medio de la aparición, su intención inicial era llevarla y marcharse, pero el caso es que no podía ¿por que?

- Por que Granger, por que te apareces justo ahora- dijo Draco – tu sigues siendo una impura y a mi me ha costado mucho olvidarte ¿Por que te apareces?

Mientras esperaba que algún sanador le diera noticias de Hermione, empezó a recordar su último curso...

_- Hola Granger – dijo Draco con arrogancia al ver a la Gryffindor_

_- Que demonios se supone que haces tu aquí Malfoy? – Le pregunto seriamente la castaña – que yo sepa, estas muy lejos de tu mazmorra, hurón_

_- Yo puedo deambular por donde se me antoje **Granger**, que no se te olvide – dijo el rubio acentuando el apellido de la chica, le encantaba actuar con superioridad al resto de los mortales... y Granger iba en ese grupo de inferiores_

_- desaparece hurón – dijo molesta la castaña – no tienes nada que hacer _

_- Si, ya se que eres Premio Anual pero eso no me impide esto – dijo Draco Malfoy y sin decir nada mas la besó intensamente en un pasillo solitario..._

- Que haces aquí Malfoy? – pregunto su amigo de hacía años, Blaise Zabini al verle con gesto hosco y pensativo

- Si te lo digo me matas – le respondió el rubio – así que prefiero vivir

- ¿Granger? – dijo Blaise adivinando – esta mejor... los sanadores de esa área le estaban aplicando poción regeneradora de tejido a las heridas

- ¿Yo te dije que fuese por esa asquerosa sangre sucia? – Dijo Malfoy volviendo al gesto de asco – NO movería ni un dedo, me entendiste NI UN DEDO –

- No, moviste el cuerpo entero nomás ¡Mírate la túnica! La llevas manchada de sangre – apunto Blaise con un gesto de triunfo en su rostro – no escondas lo evidente

Draco simplemente le dirigió una mirada dura y no contestó

Rato después salió Hermione acompañada de un sanador

- ...Necesita descansar en cama 48 horas, debe reposar para evitar que ese golpe le afecte mas de lo debido... no deberá hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo, así como tampoco exaltarse ni nada que la perturbe – dijo el Sanador Fischer y se marchó

- ¿Que haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó incrédula la chica

- Nada de tu incumbencia – soltó el de sopetón

- Hola Granger – dijo Zabini con admiración – estás muy guapa ¿sabias?

- ¿Ustedes están enfermos o que? – preguntó Hermione sin comprender

- Oh por favor, debes estar acostumbrada a los halagos, a las mujeres bellas se les dicen cosas así – dijo Zabini

- No de parte de gente como ustedes – dijo Hermione escéptica

- Bueno vámonos – Dijo Draco – nos vemos Zabini

- ¿Como que vámonos? – Preguntó Hermione con incredulidad – yo no voy a ningún lado contigo

- Que yo sepa no puedes usar la red flu, ni aparecerte, tu coche esta destrozado y el mío esta en la puerta ¿quieres quedarte o prefieres que te lleve? – dijo Malfoy molesto por las zalamerías de Blaise y la terquedad de la chica

- Deja de hacer teatro, no te queda Malfoy, si estoy bien o no, no es cosa que te importe – dijo Hermione

- No dije que me importaras, dije que no quiero cargar un muerto en mi conciencia así que vámonos – dijo Malfoy y la agarró por el brazo

- Suéltame! – exclamo Hermione

- No seas estúpida Granger! Solo te pienso llevar a tu casa! – dijo ya muy molesto Draco

Hermione le dio una mirada llena de profunda desconfianza, ella no había sabido nada de el desde aquel ultimo día en Hogwarts, cuando se dieron aquel beso, pero habían pasado muchos años, seis para ser mas precisos y Hermione ya era una chica de 23, no aquella colegiala inocente

- ¿donde esta mi coche? – pregunto Hermione

- Yo me encargué de el. Algo dañado, pese a que lo hechicé para arreglarlo, creo que le hará falta una revisión, estaba en un estado totalmente muggle – dijo Draco – no me explico como no te mataste, fue un milagro

- ¿Tu hablando de milagros Malfoy? – Dijo Hermione – yo pensé que dirías: "Que lástima que no te mataste" y para tu información, no he querido hacerle magia a mi carro, las modificaciones de caja, motor y demás son de manera muggle y no me maté por que llevaba cinturón de seguridad

- Siempre pensando lo peor de los demás – dijo secamente Malfoy – no sé por que no te deje allí, dentro del carro, allá tú

- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo Malfoy – dijo Hermione

- Bueno dejémonos de palabrerías insulsas, te llevo a tu casa y punto – dijo Draco y Hermione, al ver que no tenia otra opción acepto de mala gana

_Hora: 8:20 p.m._

_Lugar: Coche de Draco Malfoy_

Draco la llevó hasta donde tenia aparcado su coche y caballerosamente abrió la puerta para dejar que Hermione entrase, ella lo miró con incredulidad y subió a bordo

- "Yo realmente no sé que hago en este carro con Malfoy" – pensaba la castaña

- "Realmente no se que rayos hago YO de buen samaritano con Granger" – pensaba el rubio

- Bueno ¿a donde vives? – Preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio – ¿a donde me toca meterme?

- Albany St. – dijo Hermione – cerca de la entrada del Regent Park

- Bueno, al menos es una zona de clase alta – dijo Draco – Muggle, pero alta

- Que sea una sangresucia como siempre me llamaste no significa que sea pobre y mediocre – dijo con aspereza Hermione mientras iban llegando a su residencia

Al fin llegaron a una hermosa quinta victoriana de dos plantas

- ¿No hay nadie? – preguntó Draco al notar el silencio y oscuridad de la casa

- NO, como va a haber alguien si YO estoy aquí – dijo secamente Hermione – vivo sola desde que mis padres murieron

- Oh, lo siento – dijo él algo apenado – no lo sabia

- Me extraña si fue tu gente... TU padre el que lo hizo – dijo ella con ese rencor guardado

Draco se quedo momentáneamente impresionado, sabia que su padre había atacado demasiados muggles junto con otros mortífagos, pero jamás supo de alguno en especial... hasta hoy

- Bueno, si estás sola no te puedo dejar aquí así, ¿donde es que viven Potter o tu amigo Weasley? – preguntó Draco tratando de olvidar el comentario de Hermione – alguien debe cuidarte por lo menos las próximas 48 horas

- No lo se, desde que salimos de Hogwarts no he vuelto a saber de ninguno de ellos – dijo Hermione molesta por tener que tocar ese tema, internamente le dolía admitirlo pero, ya no tenia amigos – Además, Harry... el murió hace seis años

- Entonces... creo que deberías mejor venir conmigo a la casa – dijo en voz alta Draco, tratando de asimilar la muerte de su enemigo, de la cual el no tenia conocimiento – mis elfos te atenderán bien mientras estas de reposo

- DRACO MALFOY QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES- Pensó para si mismo – ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¿Llevarte a la sangresucia a tu propia casa?

- Ok dejémonos de juegos, quien eres tú y que has hecho con Malfoy – dijo Hermione recuperándose de la impresión

- Yo soy Draco Malfoy – dijo el secamente – deja las ironías Granger, lo digo por que... rayos ya cállate, sube a buscar lo que necesites, yo te espero aquí

- yo no iré a ningún lado contigo Malfoy – dijo Hermione

- No vas a ir a ningún lado conmigo... yo mañana me voy de viaje, tu solo te quedaras en casa, mis elfos se encargaran de ti – dijo Draco con sequedad, le reventaba tener que discutir esas decisiones repentinas

- ¿por que se supone que haces esto Malfoy? – le pregunto repentinamente la castaña cambiando el tono de su voz

- Por que como te dije, no quiero cargos de conciencia, el sanador me dijo que debías estar en reposo y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos ni magia, y no creas que para mí es un placer, simplemente lo hago por necedad – dijo Draco ya molesto por tener que explicarse

Hermione resoplo, es cierto lo que dijo del sanador, pero de todos los seres humanos que existían en el planeta tierra al ultimo al que le gustaría ver, o menos deberle un favor era a ese rubio que tenia al frente... - RAYOS POR QUE A MI! – Pensó ella

- Bueno, date prisa que no tengo toda la noche ¿vas a buscar tus cosas para venir o no? – pregunto Draco


	3. No me queda de otra

**Cáp. Tres: No me queda de otra**

Hermione saco su llave y abrió la puerta de la casona y al hacerlo, encendió la luz

- Vives muy bien – Dijo Draco – aunque se ve totalmente muggle

- Era la casa de mis padres ¿que querías? – Le espetó – toma asiento mientras subo por algunas cosas

Hermione tomo rumbo hacia la doble escalera y tomo la vía de la derecha y pronto se perdió de vista

- Granger... ¿cuando dejaras de parecerte tanto a mí? – pensó Draco algo divertido mientras admiraba la exquisita decoración de la casa, camino por el salón admirando un objeto que había cautivado su atención: un hermoso piano negro de cola, un Steinway de concierto

- Muggle... pero de muy buen gusto – siguió diciendo para sus adentros

Hermione estaba en su habitación hecha una furia: Tener que ir a meterse a la boca del lobo no era una perspectiva agradable, pero igual recogió unas cosas rápido y las metió en una bolsa de deporte y en menos de diez minutos estaba de nuevo en el salón, Draco la vió llegar y salió silenciosamente de la casa mientras Hermione cerraba la casona y se dirigía al coche de Draco Malfoy

- ¿que esperas? ¿No piensas venir? – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio al ver que no subía al carro

- No...Ni iré Malfoy – dijo rotundamente Hermione

- Irás aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras – dijo Draco tranquilo

- No – dijo tajante Hermione

- Si y fin de la discusión – Draco agarró a Hermione y se la subió al hombro y la volvió a meter al coche

- ¡¡¡Que haces! Bajameeee – gritaba Hermione pataleando

- Si piensas que voy a hacerte caso estás muy equivocada - dijo Draco

Hermione trató de calmarse pero fue en vano

- ¿por que haces esto? – preguntó intrigada por la actitud del chico

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones Granger – contestó el rubio

Draco subió al coche y Hermione molesta prefirió callar... la verdad es que opciones no tenia en ese momento, ambos se mantuvieron callados todo el trayecto hasta llegar a una casona bellísima en una de las zonas mas exclusivas del Londres Mágico

- Bueno, llegamos – dijo Malfoy lacónicamente y le abrió la puerta del carro a Hermione

- ¿Que hora es? – Preguntó en voz alta pero consultó su reloj de pulsera – SANTO DIOS SON LAS NUEVE Y CUARTO Y YO QUEDE CON MEL A LAS DIEZ!

- ¿a que se debe ese alboroto? – dijo Draco impasible

- Nada, había quedado de verme con una amiga en un bar a las diez – dijo Hermione – bah, no se que hago contándote esto

- Si pero sucede que tu tuviste un accidente, si quieres le envías una lechuza disculpándote – dijo Draco – yo te mando a traer todo en breve

Hermione se quedó impresionada – Bueno... gracias Malfoy

Draco abrió la puerta y le dio paso a Hermione para que entrase

- Buenas noches Señor Malfoy – dijo el elfo doméstico haciendo una reverencia

- Freya – dijo Draco – pon un puesto más en el comedor, cenaremos en media hora y lleva a la señorita a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes

- Si señor – contestó el elfo haciendo una reverencia y condujo a Hermione a la planta superior y abrió una de las puertas y la hizo pasar al dormitorio

Hermione entró en el dormitorio, al voltear para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio se percató que Draco no se hallaba allí y supuso que habría ido a su propia recamara, así que procedió a bañarse y cambiarse rápidamente de ropa para bajar, a los 28 minutos exactos estaba bajando las escaleras

_Hora: 9:45 p.m._

_Lugar: Comedor, Mansión de Draco Malfoy_

Hermione bajaba las escaleras con una opresión de pecho

- Me encanta la puntualidad Granger – dijo Draco al verla llegar – estás justo a tiempo

- No suelo hacer esperar a otros por mí – dijo ella algo seca

- Me complace saberlo – dijo Draco – Por aquí – dijo conduciéndola hacia el comedor de la mansión

Hermione sintió la mano del rubio posarse brevemente en su brazo y sintió un ligero estremecimiento, que pidió para sus adentros, no hubiese sido notado por el joven

- Es muy bella tu casa – dijo Hermione admirando alguno de los cuadros de las pareces pero abruptamente se detuvo en uno ¿Camille Pisarro? Oh!

- Parece que sabes de pintura – dijo Draco – si, en efecto tengo este de Pisarro, este – le mostró otro cuadro al lado – es de Claude Monet... de su última época

- ¡Oh si lo reconozco! – Dijo Hermione más admirada aun – No sabia que te gustase la pintura muggle, son ejemplos exquisitos de la pintura francesa del siglo XIX

- Bueno, el arte es una cosa que merece aprecio, independiente de si es Mágica o Muggle – dijo Draco - ¿donde aprendiste tanto de pintura?

- Bueno, mis padres eran amantes del arte, de niña me llevaban a exposiciones y cuando viajábamos lo primero que solíamos visitar era los museos y galerías... aprendí mucho de ellos – dijo recordando con nostalgia

Llegaron al comedor, Draco en un gesto de inusual galantería con Hermione, sacó la silla para que se sentase y luego los elfos sirvieron la cena, la cual era exquisita, pero la cena transcurrió en un silencio algo incomodo para los dos

- discúlpame que te pregunte pero ¿Cual es el motivo de tu viaje? – preguntó Hermione sin poder reprimir su curiosidad

- Negocios – dijo Draco sin entrar en detalles, la verdad es que no tenía ningún viaje planificado pero eso era mejor que estar bajo el mismo techo que la Gryffindor sin hacer nada

- Oh, entiendo – exclamó Hermione algo incomoda por la situación, ella no tenia que andar de entrometida – Disculpa mi intromisión

Pero la verdad es que se sentía extraña, en esa casa, con Draco Malfoy... tener a un hombre cerca le producía coraje ¡Aun no olvidaba la que le hizo Harry! Además había que sumar que Hermione tampoco había olvidado ese imprevisible beso que Draco le había dado aquella fatídica noche

Y Draco Malfoy por su parte estaba nervioso, aun no olvidaba el rostro de Granger en sus años del colegio y allí estaba, enfrente de el

- Bueno, me retiro, mañana parto temprano – dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa, Hermione hizo lo mismo

- Tienes razón, que tengas buenas noches... Draco – esto último lo dijo tan bajo que resultaba prácticamente inaudible

Ambos marcharon a sus dormitorios con la imagen y recuerdos del otro en la mente

_Hora: 2:00 a.m._

_Lugar: habitación de huéspedes de Malfoy Manor_

La castaña no podía evitar revolverse entre las sabanas, se sentía extraña, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en una ratonera y al mismo tiempo, se sentía expulsada de allí ¿Que rayos estaba pasando para que se comportase así? Definitivamente debía estar loca

Se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón de la habitación, era luna llena y el firmamento estaba radiante ¡Que iluminado se ve todo! Menos yo, suspiró y cantó un trozo de una canción que en ese momento vino a su mente

_**What's up lonely **(Que tal, soledad) **  
Seems you're my only **(Parece que tu eres mi único)**  
Friend who wants to share my pain **(Amigo que quiere compartir mi dolor) **  
Tell me heartache **(Cuéntame dolor del corazón) **  
What's it gonna take **(Qué se va a requerir)**  
For you to leave me alone today **(Para que me dejes sola hoy) **  
Just when I think that you're gone **(Justo cuando pienso que te has ido) **  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me **(Estás en el espejo mirándome de vuelta)  
**So what's up lonely **(Así que, que tal, soledad)  
_

Sintió algo extraño al cantar pero desechó el pensamiento, al mirar al lado se dio cuenta de algo: Era observada por el mismo Draco Malfoy desde su balcón


	4. Lejos de esta ciudad

**Cáp. Cuatro: Lejos de esta ciudad**

_Hora: 6:15 am_

_Lugar: Saliendo en coche de la casa Malfoy, rumbo incierto_

Draco Malfoy abandonó la mansión al amanecer, sacó una maleta pequeña y subió a su coche, arrancó justo cuando los primeros rayos solares inundaban La Tierra

- Hermione ¿Por que siempre lo tuviste que arruinar? ¿Por que tenias que aparecer?

Encendió el reproductor de su auto y puso el primer CD de **Coldplay** que halló en la guantera mientras manejaba ¿A donde iría? No lo sabría... solo sabia que quería ir lejos... lejos de esta ciudad... lejos de **_Ella_**... empezó a sonar "**Clocks**"

_**The lights go out and I can't be saved **(Las luces se apagan y no puedo ser salvado) **  
Tides that I tried to swim against **(Mareas contra las que traté de nadar)**  
Have brought me down upon my knees **(Tú me haces caer sobre mis rodillas)**  
Oh I beg, I beg and I plead **(Oh suplico, suplico e imploro)**  
Singing **(cantando)**  
**_

- ¿Por que tuve que regresar? ¿Por que no me quedé fuera de Inglaterra? No soporto tener que fingir y seguir pretendiendo que no existes por que SI, allí estas, tan sola como yo, tan vulnerable como yo. La única diferencia es que yo soy un Malfoy y jamás demuestro lo que siento y tú eres... tú... tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte – decía Draco mientras salía de Londres rumbo a Dover ¿para qué? No lo sabía pero pensó que seria la mejor decisión de su día

_**Come out of the things unsaid **(Salir de cosas sin decir)**  
Shoot an apple off my head **(Disparar a una manzana en mi cabeza)**  
And a trouble that can't be named **(Y unproblema que no puede ser nombrado) **  
a tiger's waiting to be tamed **(Tigres esperando por ser domesticados)**  
singing **(Cantando)**  
you are **(Eres)**  
you are **(Eres)**  
**_

- Eres lo único que he deseado que no tengo ¿Como vencer mi prejuicio? O mejor ¿Como convencerme a mi mismo de que no te quiero? ¿Como?

El orgullo de Draco era demasiado grande, orgullo y prejuicio, orgullo de ser quien era: Un Malfoy, un sangrepura, de clase y linaje, de allí deriva su prejuicio ¿Quien es ella? Solo una estúpida sangre sucia ¿O NO?

No le iba a dar el gusto de creer que era alguien en su vida, no le iba a dar el gusto de saber que jamás pudo olvidar su rostro, que solo una vez había probado sus labios, que nunca aparte de esa vez, pudo respirar su dulce aroma, disfrutar del brillo de sus ojos miel

_**Confusion that never stops **(La confusión nunca para)**  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks **(Cerrando paredes y el tic-tac de relojes)**  
Gonna come back and take you home **(Regreso y te llevo a casa)**  
I could not stop, that you now know **(No podía parar, que tu ahora sabes)**  
Singing come out upon my seas** (cantando, sal fuera sobre mis mares)**   
Cursed missed opportunities **(Maldice las oportunidades perdidas)**  
Am I a part of the cure** (¿soy yo una parte de la cura?)**  
Or am I part of the disease **(O soy parte de la enfermedad)**  
Singing **(cantando)**  
**_

- No Hermione, no volveré hasta que te hayas ido... no voy a verte nunca mas te lo prometo – dijo mientras manejaba

¿Por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿Por que no podían amarse? ¿Por que tenia que decirse a si mismo mil y una veces que no la amaba? ¿Es que podía considerar que el sabia que era **_Amar_**? No podía decirlo... no podría decirlo jamás

_Hora: 8:30 a.m._

_Lugar: Dormitorio de Huéspedes, Mansión Malfoy_

Hermione se despertó por fin, la soledad y quietud siempre la relajaban y aquella noche, había sido muy tensa pero al fin logro conciliar el sueño casi a las 3 a.m. y ahora abría los ojos, lenta, pero muy lentamente

- Que raro, soñé que estaba en casa de Draco Malfoy – dijo a si misma riendo aun antes de abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió por fin, dejó escapar un grito

- ¿Esto quiere decir que SI estoy en la casa de Malfoy?

Un ruido en la habitación la sacó de su pensamiento

- Buenos días señorita, ¿Desea desayunar la señorita? – preguntó amablemente una elfina

- Solo confírmame una cosa ¿Estoy en la casa Malfoy? – preguntó ella temiéndose la respuesta

- Si señorita, el amo partió antes del amanecer y no volverá hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días – dijo la elfina - Eso le dijo el amo a Freya

La elfina salio no sin antes decirle que le serviría en cuanto deseara, Hermione sintió un vació repentino pero el sonido de un celular la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ella lo tomó rápidamente y contestó

- Hi

- ¿Hermione eres tu? – Preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado - ¿Herm donde se supone que estas? Vine a buscarte a la casa y todo está cerrado

- Tuve un accidente anoche – le contestó ella – Siento mucho haberte embarcado anoche Mel

- ¿QUE? ¡Merlín! ¿Estás en San Mungo? Voy para allá – dijo Melanie sobresaltada

- NOO! Digo, ya salí de San Mungo – dijo rápidamente la castaña

- ¿Y entonces? No me digas! ¿Estas en el despacho YA? – dijo Mel asombrada de su trabajólica amiga

- No Mel, estoy en el sitio que menos te imaginas – dijo Hermione y tomó aire – En casa de Malfoy

- ¿Que tú estás en donde? – Dijo la voz terriblemente exaltada de Melanie del otro lado del aparato – No lo puedo creer ¿Pero te secuestró? ¿Son Mortífagos los que te tienen? ¿Aviso al Ministro?

- No Mel, él fue la persona con quien choqué, a el no le pasó nada pero yo si tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el sanador me mandó dos días de reposo, como no puedo hacer ningún esfuerzo y no había quien me cuidase en casa, decidió traerme a su casa

- Hermione ¿Te sientes bien? No lo se... es que TU decirme eso y que le hayas creído así de fácil es tan... surrealista; sabes bien que no le conozco pero lo que sé de el gracias a ti es muy desagradable, por eso me extraña – dijo Mel - ¿No quieres irte? Si gustas paso a buscarte

- Bueno si... aunque Malfoy se fue de viaje esta madrugada... – dijo Hermione – Pero me gustaría irme de aquí

- Ok, dame la dirección y pasare por ti en una hora – dijo Mel

Hermione le dictó la dirección de Malfoy Manor y llamó a la elfina, la cual se presentó en el acto

- Freya, necesito dos cosas; la primera, que me traigas pergamino, tinta y una pluma, voy a dejarle una carta a Malfoy; la segunda, que me traigas el desayuno por favor

- Enseguida señorita – dijo la elfina y desapareció, en menos de 5 minutos volvía con lo pedido

- Gracias Freya, ahora puedes retirarte – dijo amablemente Hermione, el elfina hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación

Hermione desayunó y luego tomó la pluma, la mojó en tinta y escribió

_Malfoy:_

_Gracias por tu hospitalidad, sin embargo, he decidido no abusar de ella por lo cual me voy, así evitarte incomodidad, de veras estoy sinceramente agradecida por haberme ayudado luego de tantos años de rencillas, te envío esto para que sepas que me marché. No quiero ser desagradecida contigo después de todo._

_Granger _

Cerró la carta y la selló con un toque de varita, se bañó y tomo su bolso, luego de recogerlo todo bajo al salón y llamo por última vez a la elfina

- Freya, me voy, quiero que le envíes esto a Malfoy para que sepa que ya no estoy aquí – dijo Hermione – Adiós y gracias a ti también por todo

Salió de la mansión y esperó en la orilla del camino sin dejar de pensar

- ¿Por que tengo que huir de esta manera? ¿Por que? – Pensó – ¿Por que lo único que deseo es escapar de ti y no volver a verte más nunca? ¿Por que me turba tu presencia? ¿Por que no sigues siendo el mismo infeliz que conocí en Hogwarts? Has cambiado y me asustas, no puedo evitarlo

Hermione no podía dejar de estremecerse al recordarlo tan cambiado... esos seis años que pasaron sin verse habían hecho una admirable transformación: Si antes era el chico mas atractivo de Hogwarts, ahora parecía el prototipo perfecto de modelo de ropa Calvin Klein, tan masculino, tan... arrogante... Tan Malfoy

- Eres mi enemigo y siempre lo serás... siempre


	5. Eres mi enemigo

**Cáp. Cinco: Eres mi enemigo**

- Eres mi enemigo y siempre lo serás... siempre – dijo Hermione

- Ok, ¿Me puedes decir cuando terminaras tu perorata en contra del tal Malfoy? – preguntó una chica parada a su lado

- MEL! – Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón – No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese

- Como que estabas mas concentrada en ese Malfoy de lo que yo suponía – dijo Melanie con una sonrisa traviesa – De la que te perdiste anoche, me quede esperando por ti en Leprechaun's y conocí un bomboncito inglés de lo mas cool

- ¿Otro bomboncito inglés? ¿Cuantos tienes ya? ¿Una caja? -

- Muy graciosa Hermy pero te recuerdo que la cacería no es tanto para mi como para ti, necesitas salir, distraerte, olvidarte de todo este rollo que te tiene tan deprimida

- En eso tienes toda la razón – concedió Hermione – Pero me es difícil hacerlo cuando mi vida esta tan revuelta

- ¿Y esa revolución no tendrá por apellido Malfoy y por morada esta mansión? – dijo Mel

- Nunca pensé en decirlo pero si – concedió la chica – Ahora vámonos que quiero perderme en cualquier sitio lejos de aquí

_- "Lejos de ti" _– pensó ella

Melanie y Hermione salieron en el auto de esta ultima rumbo al centro de la ciudad... la ultima trataba de escapar de sus pensamientos pero a veces...

"_**Es inútil pretender**_

_**Que no has calado en mí**_

_**Es inútil negar **_

_**Que has hecho algo por mí**_

_**Es inútil mentir**_

_**Y decir que todo es igual**_

_**Es inútil decir**_

_**Que te ví y no sentí**_

_**Es inútil pensar**_

_**Que tú sientes así por mí"**_

Hermione sonrió... el destino es cruel y siempre te lleva a sentir y pensar aunque quieras adormecerte y negarte a ti misma lo que te abruma... eso que se apodera de ti

Por otra parte Draco estaba en carretera ¿Que rayos hacia rumbo a Dover cuando podría estar...? NO! no, no y NO! Debía detener esa estupidez antes de que el Gran Draco Malfoy cometiera la misma estupidez de aquel fin de curso... Cuando sintió sus labios

El sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- Hi, habla Malfoy – contestó

- Draco, ¿Donde se supone que estas? Acabo de ver a Granger salir con otra chica de tu casa pero le pregunte a tu elfina por ti y me ha dicho que no estas en casa ¿Que rayos haces? – dijo la voz de Blaise Zabini

- Estoy en carretera rumbo a Dover – dijo Draco

- Ah, ya entiendo, significa que estas huyendo de Granger. No te creí tan cobarde

- ¡No estoy huyendo de ella! ¡NO soy un cobarde! - resopló Draco

- No te mientas a ti mismo Draco, te conozco como si fueras yo mismo – dijo Blaise – Dime por que no te enfrentas a lo que siempre sentiste por ella

- Ella sabe perfectamente que le odio, no tengo a que enfrentarme – dijo Draco – ¿No lo entiendes? Yo la odio y ella me odia ¿Que no entiendes en esta historia? ¿Y como es eso de que acaba de salir de la Mansión?

- No sé detalles, solo la ví subirse con un pequeño bolso en el auto de una chica y se fueron – dijo Blaise

- ¡Maldición! Siempre es así, sabe que tiene que guardar reposo, que se lo advirtió el sanador – resopló el rubio

- A mi me parece que ambos están huyendo del otro e intentando hacerlo de si mismos y sus pensamientos ¿Por que se ponen tan complejos? – dijo Zabini analizando – Es realmente estúpido

- Mejor cállate Blaise por favor, no estoy de humor para eso – dijo Draco – De veras que no

- ok ultima oportunidad te apuesto 100 galeones a que terminas buscándola y se hacen novios

- Perderás 100 galeones Blaise ¿Vas a derrochar eso? – Dijo Draco con sorna – No sabia que apostabas sabiendo de antemano que perderías

- Los apuesto ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Acepto! A mi no me interesa Granger, ya te lo dije – insistió Draco

- Entonces si no te importa, creo que le buscare, esta demasiado bonita como para perderme ese chance de salir con ella

Blaise no lo supo pero Draco, del otro lado de la línea, apretó el volante del coche con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, ¡Quería estrangularlo por pensar poner sus cochinas manos en Hermione! Pero a él no le debería importar

- Draco, sé que estás queriendo matarme por lo que acabo de decirte pero es la verdad, si tú no piensas acercarte a ella, yo si lo haré y sabes perfectamente que no me detendré ante nada – dijo Blaise

- Lo se y no me importa – dijo rechinando los dientes – MALDITO ITALIANO DE $·/··# &

- ¿viste que si quieres asesinarme? – Dijo Blaise divertido – En tu tono de voz se nota Malfoy, admítelo, te mueres por regresar y buscarla ¡Hazlo!

- ¡NO! – dijo y cerró el celular, cortando así la llamada de Blaise

La verdad es que si quería matarle, quería hacerle las mil y un cosas por solo atreverse a pensar en Hermione, es verdad, quería regresar, buscarla, decirle mil cosas y luego acabar en la cama soltando ese ímpetu, esas ganas de poseerla que tenia desde hacia tanto tiempo, si... la deseaba, la deseaba como a nadie había deseado

Se podía imaginar su cuerpo esbelto, sus pechos bien formados, su espalda desnuda, su rostro angelical con su cabello desparramado por la almohada, sus labios tentadores, estando junto a el en su cama, haciendo el amor con frenesí ¡Merlín como la deseaba!

Mientras tanto Mel había llegado con Hermione hasta su casa, la dejó y se fue a toda prisa al Ministerio, notificaría del accidente de Hermione y llevaría el parte de San Mungo a su jefe

- Solo espero que te quedes en cama y no hagas esfuerzo, yo vendré a la hora del almuerzo a traerte algo y ver como sigues ¿De acuerdo?

- Si Mel, gracias – dijo Hermione mientras se metía en su cama – Gracias por rescatarme

- Si, la princesa estaba secuestrada en la guarida del Dragón y necesitaba desesperada salir de allí

- MELANIE!

- Es la verdad, la princesa lo que quería era probar como era retozar en la cama con el Dragón feroz Malfoy

- Mel, estas poniéndote pesada, no... – dijo Hermione con la cara colorada, ¿De veras ella había pensado algo así?

- Ay ya... solo bromeaba – dijo ella – Adiós...

Melanie salio de la casa dejando a Hermione inquieta ¿Que diablos le pasaba a ella con Malfoy? Desde lo de Harry ella no había vuelto a interesarse por nadie, había tenido un par de citas pero hasta ahí, no había vuelto a involucrarse con nadie y no pensaba hacerlo

Y es que a decir verdad no podía asimilar lo que Harry le había hecho, no podía olvidar esa noche con Harry, sus besos apasionados, sus labios con sabor a Whiskey de Fuego, sus caricias desatadas... no podría olvidar jamás como se hizo mujer entre sus brazos ¿Como sacar al primer amor de su piel? ¿Como?

No hay cabida para otro amor en su vida o al menos no todavía

Draco iba por la carretera, después de la llamada de Zabini había pisado el acelerador de su coche con la intención de llegar mas rápido, de escapar mas pronto...

"_**Aunque corras y te escondas no puedes escapar"**_

Pero sin poderlo evitar recordó a una castaña que había hecho eso mismo el día anterior y había chocado contra el en la autopista, ¿Que pensaría Hermione que hacia yendo tan rápido? ¿De que o de quien huiría? O seria simplemente pasión por la velocidad y una frustración que requería de una válvula de escape ¿En que estaría pensando en ese momento?

- ¿Que tanto te ha pasado que tienes esa mirada triste y vacía? – pensó él en voz alta

En ese momento una lechuza negra, su propia Noir aterrizaba en el asiento del copiloto con una carta en el pico, el se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y le quitó el pergamino del pico al ave, abrió y la leyó

_Malfoy:_

_Gracias por tu hospitalidad, sin embargo, he decidido no abusar por lo cual me voy, así evitarte incomodidad, de veras estoy sinceramente agradecida por haberme ayudado luego de tantos años de rencillas, te envío esto para que sepas que me marché. No quiero ser desagradecida contigo después de todo._

_Granger _

Draco volvió a leer el pergamino, ella siempre tendría esa letra impecable... tan suya, el ya sabia que ella se había marchado de su casa pero ¿Por que tenia que sentir esa punzada en el pecho de decepción? ¿Por qué?

Hermione recordaba esa canción... esa canción que tantas veces venía a su mente y que había dejado escapar de su garganta la noche anterior, sin embargo con el mando a distancia corrió la canción, no soportaría oírla, le recordaría esa noche... no ahora, pero la que le siguió fue peor...

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way** **  
To never let it get that far  
**_

- Maldito seas Harry Potter, maldito seas por existir, maldito seas por haberte marchado, maldito seas por haberme enamorado de ti de tal manera que seis años después aun no te olvido – musitó la castaña recordándole

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**  
_

- Pero hoy, aquí, después de seis años que hoy se cumplen desde el día que moriste, desde que no supiste enfrentar que nos rompiste el corazón a Ginny y a mí, para no decirle la verdad a ella, para no enfrentar tus propios errores; juro que no volveré a pensar en ti

Ella miró una fotografía que colgaba en su habitación, era una foto mágica del día de su Graduación, ella y Harry solamente, riendo felices; en la foto, Harry la abrazaba y sonreía feliz y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Maldito seas Harry James Potter ojala te hayas podrido en el infierno ya – dijo lanzándole a la fotografía, un adorno de la mesilla de noche y quebrando el vidrio del portarretrato en donde estaba la foto

- Y tu Malfoy, no entraras a mi vida, no te lo permitiré – dijo antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida – Eres mi enemigo y siempre lo serás

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El texto entre comillas y cursiva, la poesía del principio de capitulo, fue escrita por mi exclusivamente en honor a los protagonistas, espero hayan entendido aunque no la quise hacer muy profunda, ni tampoco larga, solo como un breve pensamiento

☺

©laudia


	6. No quiero sentir

**Cáp. Seis: No quiero sentir**

Draco Malfoy regresó esa misma noche a su casa, igual no estaría allí, al sentarse a la mesa miró a su derecha inconscientemente, deseaba creer que estaba esperándola para cenar como la noche anterior, quería creer que ella estaba allí; mientras la otra parte de su ser se negaba a admitirlo, pero no podría arrancarla de su corazón, ese corazón que descubrió que aun poseía luego de tantas cosas que pasó en su vida, ese corazón que empezó a manifestarse gracias a **_Ella_** siempre **_Ella_**

- No pienso hacer nada, tu no estas en mi cabeza, no lo estas

- Vaya Draco, me encanta cuando insistes en mentirte a ti mismo – dijo Blaise entrando al comedor, Draco le había invitado

- No le estoy mintiendo a nadie – dijo el – Simplemente no me interesa

- Draco por favor entonces explícame una cosa ¿que haces con la mirada perdida? – Dijo Blaise – Ah si, me dirás alguna excusa barata ¡Admite que te gusta Granger! Quien por cierto, no esta mal

Draco sintió su presión sanguínea aumentar pero prefirió obviarlo

- No pienso responder a tan estúpida pregunta

Lo cierto es que en su interior, la extrañaba, había sido agradable en el fondo compartir con ella la cena y esa breve charla posterior, pero no podía aceptarlo, no de nuevo ¡No señor!

No pudo evitarlo, de nuevo las diez de la noche, no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, a esa hora había estado cenando con Malfoy... ¿Que estaría haciendo en ese momento?

- Hermione! – se recriminó a si mima – Deja de pensar en Draco Malfoy! ¡Y en el idiota de Harry!

Se levantó de la cama y fue en batín al salón, se sentó en el piano a tocar una pieza moderna, **Evanescence** seria una buena elección, si, _"My Inmortal"._ La tocaría por última vez en honor al fantasma de Harry Potter, al fantasma de Draco Malfoy... a todos sus fantasmas

_**I'm so tired of being here** (Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)   
**Suppressed by all my childish fears** (Sorprendida por todos mis miedos infantiles)  
**And if you have to leave** (Pero si te tienes que ir)  
**I wish that you would just leave** (Desearía que sólo te fueras y punto)  
**Cause your presence still lingers here** (Porque tu presencia aquí aún perdura)  
**And it won't leave me alone** (Y no me dejará sola)_

Hermione tocaba con intensidad, como si quisiera sacar esa tristeza que la embargaba, mientras que cantaba la canción sintiendo cada letra, como si vibrase en su interior

_**These wounds won't seem to heal** (Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar)  
**This pain is just too real** (Este dolor es demasiado real )  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase** (Existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado)  
_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Cuando lloraste limpie tus lágrimas)  
**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos)  
**I held your hand through all of these years** (Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)  
**but you still have ** (y sin embargo sigues teniendo)  
**all of me** (Todo de mí)_

Hermione quería liberarse del dolor, de los recuerdos que la perseguían, de esa sensación de vacío que la ahorcaba, del dolor de una perdida que no remitía con nada

Del dolor de haber perdido lo que no llegó a tener

_**You used to captivate me** (Solías cautivarme)  
**By your resonating life** (Con tu de tu deslumbrante luz)  
**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind** (Y ahora estoy atada a la vida y recuerdos que dejaste atrás)  
**Your face it haunts** (Tu rostro, asusta)  
**My once pleasant dreams** (mis sueños placenteros)  
**Your voice it chased away** (Tu voz, ahuyentó)   
**All the sanity in me** (toda la cordura en mí)  
_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal** (Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar)  
**This pain is just too real** (Este dolor es demasiado real )  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase** (Existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado)  
_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Cuando lloraste limpie tus lágrimas)  
**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos)  
**I held your hand through all of these years** (Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)  
**but you still have ** (y sin embargo sigues teniendo)  
**all of me** (Todo de mí)_

Mientras tocaba, gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, por más que la música fuera un bálsamo para su dolorida alma, hay heridas que parecen nunca cicatrizar, hay dolores que nunca parecen remitir, hay penas que parecen ser inmunes al tiempo

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone** (He intentado convencerme a mi misma de que te has ido)  
**But though you're still with me** (Pero sigues tú aquí)  
**I've been alone all along** (Y sin embargo he estado sola todo este tiempo)_

_  
_Dejó el piano y dejó escapar ese llanto que siempre reprimía, hoy se permitiría llorar por última vez, hoy sacaría todo lo pasado de su vida, hoy comenzaría una nueva etapa

- Por que no dejas la ridícula cosa esa de la pureza de la sangre y admites que siempre te ha llamado la atención y no puedes sacártela de la cabeza ahora que has vuelto a verla – reclamó Zabini

Pero Draco no le oía, estaba concentrado en una pieza al piano que había compuesto hace unos meses, cuando estuvo en Suecia viviendo.

- Yo sé que me quieres ignorar deliberadamente pero igual sabes que te digo la verdad, sabes que me ignoras por que quieres convencerte a ti mismo de que lo que sientes no es real, ni posible ¡Te equivocas! Es real y es posible si tu mismo empiezas por aceptarlo y te decides

- No voy a discutir el tema te lo dije ya Zabini – replicó este – Así que te agradecería, diéramos por terminada la charla acerca de Granger

- no voy a descansar hasta que tu mismo procures aceptar lo que sientes y te decidas a acercarte a ella, si no lo haces, juro que yo SI lo haré. Granger esta muy bien, soltera, además de que es una chica inteligente que no me hará quedar mal el día que decida presentarla a alguien y entable conversación

Draco no se percató de que sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, en un vano intento de soportar la idea de Zabini y Granger en una fiesta, de manos tomadas y riendo felices ¡No Merlín! Juntos esos dos NO

- Veo que tienes dos opciones: una; aceptas que te gusta Granger y te animas o dos; te apartas y me dejas en paz para yo buscarla ¿Cual eliges?

Draco estaba al borde de matar a Zabini con sus manos

- No pienso responderte esa tontería

- ¿Me dejas el camino libre?

- ZABINI

- Te hice una pregunta ¿si o no?

- Pues no estoy obligado a responderte Zabini

- Entonces admites que no sabes que hacer

- ERES FRANCAMENTE INSOPORTABLE BLAISE!

- ADMITE QUE NO QUIERES QUE YO VAYA DETRAS DE ELLA POR QUE TE DARIA CELOS Y YO DEJO EL TEMA!

- NO LO HARE

- SI LO HARAS O YO SALDRE CON ELLA!

- TE ODIO ZABINI

- entonces acabas de admitir que te morirías de los celos, gracias Draco, ese es el primer paso: la aceptación

- ¿Satisfecho? No quiero verte saliendo con Hermione

- ¿Desde cuando es Hermione?

- Granger – dijo soltando chispas – No te le acerques

- Solo si tu eres el que se acerca a ella

Draco resopló, por lo visto, dialogar con Blaise Zabini era cada día mas difícil

- Está bien, lo haré

Draco no quería aceptarlo, pero no quería sentir, no quería enamorarse, no quería ser débil...

Y para gran sorpresa (o no tanto) de todos, Hermione Granger pensaba exactamente lo mismo, no quería sentir, no quería enamorarse

¿Por que el amor es tan difícil de aceptar?


	7. Arriesgandome

**Cáp. Siete: Arriesgándome **

_Hora: 5:00pm_

_Lugar: Cubículo de Hermione, departamento de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia_

En el Ministerio ese día, Hermione había tenido mucho ajetreo, un compañero le había enviado una rosa y otro, una caja de bombones, como un presente de bienvenida, luego de que el rumor de que había tenido un accidente se propagara por el piso

- Herm ¿No piensas irte todavía? – le preguntó Melanie metiendo la cabeza al cubículo

- Si, firmo unos papeles y me voy – contestó

- Disculpe ¿Usted sabe donde puedo localizar a Hermione Granger? – Draco Malfoy estaba en el Atrio preguntándoselo a la primera persona que encontró

- Por supuesto – le contestó – Permítame acompañarle

La persona le condujo hasta el segundo piso y le llevó hasta la misma puerta donde ella estaba aun revisando unos pergaminos que le acababan de llegar

- Hermione, te buscan – dijo la persona que había conducido a Draco hasta allí

- ¿Quien es Mel? – dijo ella reconociendo la voz sin levantar la vista del pergamino

- Yo – dijo el rubio entrando en el despacho, Hermione levantó la cabeza automáticamente al reconocer al dueño de esa voz tan arrogante como el resto de su persona

- ¿Malfoy? – Preguntó extrañada - ¿que te trae por aquí?

- Oh Bueno, veras – dijo el sentándose en la silla enfrente a ella, Melanie soltando una risita se marchó de allí – Estaba aquí en el Ministerio resolviendo unos asuntos y decidí pasar a ver como te encontrabas

Hermione le miró incrédula, eso era seguramente una mala broma

- ¿Te preocupa como pueda estar? –

El rubio se movió algo incomodo en su asiento, admitirlo era ¿Como decirlo? Inconcebible

- El sanador te dio ordenes de descansar 48 horas, las cuales no se han cumplido y mucho menos has estado descansando, te fuiste de la casa antes de las 9, apenas dormiste ¿No crees que fue algo irresponsable de tu parte?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, no podía estar oyendo algo semejante de boca de Draco Malfoy

- Puede que sea irresponsable de mi parte, pero en ningún caso, veo por que puede incomodarte – le dijo tranquilamente la castaña

- No me incomoda es que... no se, no concuerda con la imagen de la perfecta Hermione Granger que conocí en Hogwarts

- El que tú vengas a mí por algo como esto tan insignificante me resulta surrealista, no concuerda con la imagen del insoportable arrogante Draco Malfoy que conocí en Hogwarts

Ambos se miraron, era verídico que los actuales Hermione y Draco no eran nada parecidos a sus antiguos yo ¿Por que habían cambiado tanto?

Sin proponérselo ambos soltaron una risa

- Ok, no somos los mismos, somos un par de individuos que se tomaron multijugos con cabellos de Granger y Malfoy – dijo Draco después de que pudieran parar de reír

- Ok, entonces tendremos que presentarnos de nuevo – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa

- perfecto

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, la que suplanta a la vieja que salió del colegio -

- Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy a sus órdenes. Yo me encargo de suplantar al chico que huyó del país hace años -

Eso le borró la sonrisa del rostro a Hermione, recordándole otro que se marchó pero para no volver

- ¿Dije algo que estuviera mal? – preguntó Draco notando la tensión de la chica

- No, olvídalo, solo recordé un caso muy parecido al tuyo... – dijo ella sin entrar en detalles

- No importa – dijo Draco y volvió a sonreír – Venia a invitarte a no sé, tomar un café, aunque por la hora preferiría ir a cenar

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera: las 6:30 p.m.

- Oh Vaya! No me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo – dijo ella asombrada

- Si, parece que el tiempo pasa volando ¿Que dices? – dijo el tratando de parecer casual

- Bueno, mi amiga debe estar esperándome hace mucho

Una notita encantada (parecida a los memos interdepartamentales) entró en el cubículo y se plantó delante de Hermione)

"_**Di que si"**_

Hermione miró la nota de letra de Melanie y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¡La condenada estaba cerca oyendo!

- Pues si, está bien aceptaré - dijo Hermione algo alto para que su entrometida celestina personal, entiéndase: Melanie, se quedase quieta

- Me alegro mucho entonces ¿Vamos? – dijo Draco

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y tomó su abrigo, Draco abrió la puerta para que ella pasara, Hermione sonrió inconscientemente y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa

Ambos fueron a la salida de Visitantes, Draco había estacionado su convertible no muy lejos de allí, subieron al auto y Draco enfiló a la City

- ¿estuviste fuera de Inglaterra me dijiste? – preguntó Hermione, tenia que sacarse esa duda de la cabeza

- Si, recorrí Europa como fugitivo, estuve en seis países distintos, aprendí idiomas y recorrí todo. Claro que de huida no es gracioso hacer turismo. Acabo de volver hace dos meses

Increíblemente Draco Malfoy se estaba comportando impecablemente para gran sorpresa de Hermione, quien no podía negar que se sentía muy cómoda con el rubio, era como si no fuese la misma persona del pasado, tal y como dijo

- Lo siento, no quise recordarte malos momentos – dijo ella algo apenada creyendo que había incomodado a Malfoy

- No, descuida, todos esperaban que fuese un mortífago, lo admito, pero a pesar de todo, no pude, no estaba de acuerdo por lo que tuve que salir del país lo más pronto y discreto posible, gracias al cielo eso acabó. Pero no me sentía motivado a volver, no tenia nada que buscar aquí

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó ella sin comprender

- No lo sé, creo que me habitué al nomadismo, ir de aquí para allá y volví... no sé si me quede o me vaya de nuevo – contestó el

- ¿No? – podía percibirse un ligero toque de decepción en su voz

- Claro que aun no lo he decidido – se apresuró Draco a añadir

- Ah, que bien – ahora el toque era de alivio en la voz de la castaña

Cenaron en un restaurante de comida Hindú, que le había fascinado a Draco y a Hermione le había parecido una magnifica opción, la cena fue muy amena y ambos se divertían de una forma bastante inverosímil...

- Gracias por la velada de hoy, me divertí aunque parezca irónico – dijo Hermione cuando Draco la dejó en su casa

- Me alegro, yo he de decir que la pase muy bien – dijo Draco – Espero que nos veamos pronto

- Si... ojala – dijo ella – Adiós

Pero Draco había sorprendido a la castaña y antes de marcharse le dio un breve pero estremecedor beso, le sonrió y subió a su auto ante la atónita mirada de Hermione, quien en un gesto instintivo, se tocó los labios, impresionada del beso de Malfoy


	8. Las cosas cambian

**Cáp.: Ocho: Las cosas cambian**

__

La castaña no vio al rubio durante al menos dos semanas, en las cuales ella creyó que el se habría arrepentido pero apareció el día menos pensado

- Para la señorita Granger – dijo un chico que traía unas flores

Hermione levantó la cabeza y encontró un hermoso ramo de rosas rosadas

- Gracias!

Hermione sonrió mientras el chico que las traía se marchaba, inmediatamente buscó la tarjeta y la halló

"_Hermione:_

_Esto es para que sepas que no he olvidado la velada que tuvimos ¿Podría pasar buscándote por el Ministerio hoy a la salida?"_

_Draco_

- Oh Merlín! – Melanie había llegado al oír el comentario de que le habían traído un ramo a Hermione – No me digas ¿El Dragón encantado le ha mandado flores a la princesa?

- Mel!

- ¿No es Draco "Dragón" Malfoy el que te las envió? – preguntó ella

- Si, pero...

- LO SABIA! LO SABIA! – Dijo emocionada – Ni se te ocurra decirle que no por que iras aunque tenga que usar la maldición imperius

- Iré, no tienes que amenazarme – dijo ella sonriendo – Que lindo gesto de su parte

- "Tic tac faltan tres horas... – dijo Melanie burlándose – Tic tac los nervios me matan"

- Melanie Harrington! Quieres hacerme el favor de no ponerme nerviosa – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia - No sigas ¿estoy bien para salir?

- Si, descuida – dijo Mel – Solo que por favor, no muestres tanta inseguridad, no querrás espantarlo

- ¡Melanie! Hablas como si fuera a cazar marido desesperada, no a salir a divertirme! – dijo ella queriendo ahorcar a su mejor amiga, Melanie solo se limitó a sonreír

Tres horas pasan volando y mas cuando tienes cosas que hacer así que las 5 llegaron antes de que Hermione pudiese darse cuenta

- ¿Hermione? – dijo Draco ya en la puerta de su cubículo

- Si, pasa – dijo ella algo nerviosa, como si fuera una adolescente aun

Draco pasó y se sentó frente a la castaña de nuevo - ¿te falta mucho?

- No, ya nos podemos ir – dijo levantándose y tomando su abrigo del perchero, Draco se apresuró a ayudarla a ponérselo, al hacerlo, sintió el perfume que emanaba de la chica y se estremeció, cuanto le gustaría poder sentirlo mas directamente, sin embargo recobró el sentido pronto y se apartó

- ¿A donde me llevas? – preguntó Hermione intrigada

- Pensé que te gustaría ir al Cine y luego quería que cenáramos en mi casa – dijo Draco

Hermione le miró perpleja, como si hubiera oído mal ¿Cine? Vaya, al parecer Draco Lucius Malfoy se estaba poniendo bastante muggle ¿cenar en su casa? Quizás más asombroso que lo primero

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿No te gusta la proposición? – Preguntó Draco algo decepcionado – Supuse que si...

- ¡No! – Se apresuró a replicar - No es eso, es que simplemente...

- ¿te extraña ver algo así en mi? – aventuró el

Hermione sonrió, seguía siendo transparente en cuanto a pensamientos y sentimientos, cualquiera fácilmente los adivinaba

- Si... – dijo ella tímidamente – Te diría que no, pero es mentira

- No es mi intención, pero aunque no lo creas, he cambiado, **_Las cosas cambian_**. – dijo Draco

- Lo sé, si no fuera así, apostaría mi cabeza a que no estarías aquí hablando siquiera conmigo – dijo y echo a reír – Que irónica es la vida

Llegaron a un centro comercial exclusivo, el cine estaba en los bajos, llegaron e hicieron la cola para comprar las entradas, Draco había insistido en que ella eligiera la película y el hacer la cola mientras ella se sentaba pero Hermione se negó, prefería acompañarlo, lo cual, en el fondo, agradó a Draco sobremanera

Entraron, ambos decidieron ver una de acción no muy sangrienta, compraron un montón de pop corn y refresco y se metieron en la sala, se sentaron juntos en ultima fila, justo al lado de la pared del cine, esa sala contaba con tres grupos de asientos, y uno de ellos era de dos, propio para parejas, allí se ubicaron y disfrutaron de la película, como si siempre hicieran eso

- Te das cuenta que parece que... no se como decirlo – Hermione no alcanzaba a conseguir las palabras para expresar lo que sentía

- Que siempre lo hiciéramos, es que tenemos muchas mas cosas en común de lo que te imaginas – dijo Draco con naturalidad mientras buscaban el auto en el parking al salir del centro comercial

Fueron a la casa de Draco, la misma elfina que atendió a Hermione cuando estuvo una noche fue quien los recibió

- Bienvenido amo, bienvenida señorita – dijo la elfina haciendo una reverencia

- Freya por favor, sírvenos la cena tal y como te dije – dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione para pasar adentro de la residencia

- Enseguida amo – la elfina desapareció enseguida

Hermione encontraba la cena en casa de Draco como algo bastante impresionante a su modo de ver, ambos tenían una conversación tan fluida que realmente parecían dos personas distintas a las que una vez fueron

- ¿Me acompañas? Querría mostrarte algo – dijo Draco y salieron al salón, Draco la condujo al piano y le enseño unas partituras

- ¿quien compuso esto? – Preguntó ella – Tiene pinta de melancólico

- Déjame tocarla para que opines

Draco se sentó en el piano y tocó la pieza, era realmente hermosa, suave y melodiosa, transportaba al oyente a otra dimensión, era melancólica y transmitía esa sensación de soledad interior que conmovía profundamente, al fin Draco terminó de tocar y se volteó a ver a Hermione

- ¿que tal te pareció?

- Realmente... llega al alma – dijo ella todavía sintiendo una espinita en el corazón, era como si esa tonada hubiera expresado su propia soledad y lo mucho que anhelaba amor

- la compuse hace seis meses, es lo único que he podido componer hasta la fecha

- ¿La creaste tu? – Dijo impresionada Hermione – ¡Vaya! Felicitaciones... ¿que te inspiró?

- Creo que lo mismo que sentiste tu cuando la toqué – dijo el sinceramente mirando a la joven

Hermione se ruborizó

- Creo que es muy evidente – dijo ella algo tímida – Si, expresa profunda soledad, es algo dramática al final lo que me sugiere muchas cosas

Draco destapó un vino tinto, un Château Laffitte 1980, una excelente cosecha

- ¿Aparte de músico te has vuelto un enólogo? – preguntó Hermione con una leve risa, mientras bebían el vino en la terraza

- No, pero como comprenderás, en esta vida se debe conocer de todo un poco – contestó el

- Nunca pensé admitirlo pero me agrada tu compañía – dijo Hermione algo mas suelta (¿Tres copas de vino hacen diferencia?)

- Me alegro mucho de que así sea, asimismo puedo decir lo mismo respecto a ti

- Que surrealista es todo esto – dijo ella – Tú y yo, en la terraza de tu casa tomando vino y riéndonos de la vida

- ¿Te cuesta tanto olvidar el pasado? – preguntó Draco creyendo adivinar un poco lo que sentía Hermione en ese momento

- El pasado siempre esta allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, uno puede aprender del pasado para no cometer de nuevo los mismos errores pero el pasado es lo que creó tu presente y algo que determina un poco tu futuro – dijo ella y miro su reloj – Por ella soy lo que soy ahora

- Tienes razón – concedió el – El pasado enseña muchas cosas

- Perdona que tenga que interrumpirte, pero es algo tarde y debería marcharme a casa – dijo ella

- Esta bien, pero vamos a aparecernos si no te molesta, es que no me apetece manejar – dijo Draco

Ella asintió y ambos aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Hermione... el la tomó por la barbilla y la besó ligeramente, se separaron con una sonrisa pero alguien mas estaba allí en la puerta

- ¡¡HERMIONE!

- ¿TU? – dijeron tanto Hermione como Draco al reconocer a la persona, ella a punto de desfallecer de la impresión


	9. El retorno del fugitivo

**Cáp. Nueve: El retorno del fugitivo**

- ¿TU? – dijeron tanto Hermione como Draco al reconocer a la persona

- ¿Potter? ¿Que diablos haces TÚ aquí? – dijo Draco recuperándose de la desagradable sorpresa

- Eso mismo podría YO preguntar ¿Hermione que haces llegando a la medianoche con ese? – dijo mirando desagradablemente a Malfoy

- Yo no tengo que responder tu pregunta – dijo ella sin salir de su estupor, mientras Draco la sujetaba un poco mas - ¿Que haces tu aquí? Tu... ¡Tu estabas muerto por Merlín!

- Volví a Inglaterra y quise venir a ver a mis amigos – dijo el tratando de recobrarse

- Yo... yo no quiero verte, te fuiste como un cobarde y sin importarte nada... nada, ¡Te hiciste pasar por muerto! Ahora es muy tarde para pretender que todo es igual a cuando estábamos en el colegio – dijo Hermione con hondo dolor y rencor en el pecho – Te pido que por favor te vayas

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Reclamó Harry indignado – No a mí

- Yo creo que si Potter, si ella no quiere que estés aquí, mejor será que te marches o yo mismo te sacare de aquí – dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry

- NO Draco! – Dijo ella interponiéndose entre ambos magos – Y TU Harry vete ahora mismo

- Hermione ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que me tratas así después de todo? – Preguntó Harry – Yo sé que me fui y que actué mal ¡Pero no he hecho nada para que me guardes rencor!

- ¿AH NO? – Dijo Hermione soltando bruscamente a Draco y acercándose con mirada asesina a Harry – ¿Te parece poco el haberme usado una vez y luego marcharte así nomás?

- Hermione, tu sabes que eso...

- No me digas nada maldita sea y vete de una vez – Hermione estaba alterada a más no poder – No sigas antes de que no pueda contenerme y te diga todo

Draco se acercó protectoramente a Hermione y la abrazó

- Potter, ¡Haz el favor de irte ya! – dijo Draco

Harry miró con rabia a Draco – Solo me iré por que estas no son horas para esto, pero mañana volveré ¡Y tu y yo hablaremos! – dijo a Hermione

- ¡VETE!

Harry le echó una última mirada de odio a Malfoy y una cargada de incrédula indignación a Hermione y se desapareció, Hermione había cubierto su rostro con sus manos en un vano intento de que Draco no la viese llorar

- Ven, vamos adentro, prepararé un té para que te tranquilices – dijo Draco compasivo, ver a su antigua enemiga en este estado tocaba su alma. La cual pese a todo aun existía

Hermione abrió la puerta y Draco la siguió al pasar a la casa, se dirigieron directo a la cocina de la casa, pero ella misma se puso frenética a preparar el te y a Draco no le quedó mas remedio que sentarse a esperar que se calmara, mientras tanto, permaneció silencioso para no molestarla

- ¡COMO SE ATREVE A VENIR DESPUESDE TODO! ¡CLARO COMO EL MUY MISERABLE NO SE ENTERO! – Gritó de repente, Draco estaba sin entender - Después de lo que me hizo... es tan caradura... no sabe lo mucho que sufrí por culpa de eso...

Mientras la castaña gritaba y se desahogaba, Draco lo único que podía pensar era que tanto le habría hecho a su mejor amiga para que le dijera eso... ¿que podría ser?

- IDIOTA... GINNY Y YO MAL POR SU CULPA ¡¡¡Y EL TAN CAMPANTE QUIEN SABE DONDE Y CON QUIEN! No creí que llegase a odiarlo pero como creo ahora que si – dijo mientras servia el te, ajena a Draco quien la miraba

Se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina llorando, trataba de clamarse pero era en vano, de repente se levantó y sacó un frasquito de un pequeño armario, y bebió todo el contenido antes del té

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó el temeroso

- Es Filtro de Paz no te preocupes, no pienso envenenarme por su culpa – dijo ella sin mirarle – No lo hice en su momento no lo haré ahora

- Sé que no es el momento adecuado pero puedo saber ¿Que sucedió con Potter? Claro, solo si quieres hablar de ello, no voy a presionarte – dijo Draco tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, para no herir mas a la castaña

- Dame un par de minutos y te lo diré, pero prométeme que sea lo que sea esta incipiente amistad o lo que sea, no se destruirá por ello – concedió ella

- Te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre – dijo el serio – Lo único que para mi es sagrado en esta vida

Ella sonrió levemente y ambos tomaron el te en silencio, hasta que ella se decidió a romperlo

- Tu sabes que Harry y yo fuimos grandes amigos en Hogwarts desde primer curso, yo después de varios años me enamore de el, no se como paso pero me enamore – dijo ella rememorando sus años escolares – Una noche, la ultima noche en Hogwarts, hicimos una fiesta en la Sala Común

Draco sonrió, él sabia que ella había terminado temprano su ronda y antes de entrar a la torre fue cuando la besó por primera vez, pero no quiso interrumpirla

- Alguien consiguió Firewhiskey y yo acepté – continuó ella – Harry y yo nos sentamos en un rincón de la sala y bebimos, sin darnos cuenta ambos subimos a mi habitación de Premio Anual y...

La voz se le quebró, Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, significaba que ella... ella y Potter... No, mejor esperaría y no sacaría conclusiones desesperadas

Pero Hermione no quiso o no pudo articular palabra alguna así que Draco se decidió a preguntar

- ¿Tu y el...?

- Si... – musitó ella enjugándose las lagrimas – A la mañana siguiente me dijo que había sido un error y que el amaba a Ginny y pretendía pedirle esa misma mañana que se casara con el ¡Yo me quise morir! Pero eso no fue lo peor

Draco sintió en ese momento que un pesado bloque caía en su estomago y tragó

- Semanas después, yo sabia que todo había cambiado... estaba embarazada de mi primer y único encuentro con alguien que NO me amaba, quien solo pudo decirme que esa noche fue un gran error, estaba infeliz y a la vez feliz pero no me imaginaba lo que me tocaría presenciar

Tomo aire y continuó

- Estaba en el Callejón Diagon cuando me los tope, ambos iban de manos tomadas, yo quise morirme y a la vez matarlo... estaba deprimida y destrozada por completo, Voldemort había muerto en manos de Harry y ese día... nos encontramos y apenas nos habíamos dirigido un incomodo saludo pues Ginny no sabia nada de lo ocurrido y el porque me aleje de ellos, cuando de repente unos mortífagos nos rodearon y le lanzaron la maldición asesina, yo perdí el conocimiento y desperté tres días después, me dijeron que Harry había muerto y yo había perdido al bebé.

Su voz se quebró y Draco se sintió terriblemente mal... lo único que acertó a hacer fue abrazarla, ella se recostó de su pecho dejando que amargas lagrimas escapasen, recordar aquello aun la hacia sufrir

- llora... – musitó – Llora y desahógate si quieres

Luego de ello me aleje de ellos para no volver, me fui del país rumbo a USA, allí conocí a una gran amiga. Sarah; ella me ayudó a superarlo todo; luego regrese y empecé a trabajar en el Ministerio sin preocuparme por que había sido de la gente que una vez llame mis amigos, no se nada de ellos aun. Luego vino Mel y nos hicimos amigas y hasta la fecha, es la única que sabe toda la verdad que hoy te revelo a ti

- Hermione no sé que decir... nunca pensé que él te hubiera hecho algo así – dijo Draco sintiendo una enorme y profunda ira por quien fuera una vez su gran enemigo

- Yo tampoco, nunca pude confiar en nadie como en él – confesó – No quise volver a salir con nadie, no quise involucrarme con nadie, si mi mejor amigo me había hecho eso ¿Que no me harían los demás?

Draco la miró sintiendo infinita pena

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me he sentido tan mal por todo lo que te hice como hoy – dijo el sinceramente – Tu no merecías eso y yo fui un ciego insensato crío, siempre buscando la manera de herirte

- No te reproches eso ahora, **_las cosas cambian_** – dijo ella usando su frase – Y el mismo Harry Potter lo va a comprender también. Solo te pido que guardes mi secreto ante el, no quiero que tenga el placer de ver cuanto daño me causó. La Hermione que conoció murió hace mucho y no pienso volver atrás

- Cuentas con todo mi apoyo Hermione – dijo Draco – Y si necesitas algo dímelo, haría cualquier cosa por ti

Sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida sintió, que Draco Malfoy era alguien de su mismo bando


	10. Harry Potter

**Cáp. Diez: Harry Potter **

_Hora: 8:00am_

_Lugar: Atrio. Ministerio de Magia_

- ¿Que? – preguntó Melanie en el Atrio del Ministerio

- Que Harry Potter esta vivo – dijo Hermione – No estoy alucinando, Draco también lo vió

- Pero eso es imposible, Morrison vino a su funeral mientras era Jefe de los Aurores en USA y me lo contó todo – comentaba Melanie totalmente desconcertada – No entiendo que pasó

- Pues sea lo que sea, esta vivo y en Inglaterra – dijo Hermione – Vamos bajando

Llegaron al segundo piso y se metieron en el Cuartel del Aurores, mientras tomaban un café, seguían la plática hasta que fue abruptamente interrumpida por un caballero

- Buenos días – dijo un apuesto hombre de profunda voz masculina a Mel – Me preguntaba...Olvídelo

Se descubrió y Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

Melanie le miró y se dio cuenta de que era precisamente la persona de la que hablaban

- Vine a hablar contigo Herm – contestó Harry sentándose, Melanie arqueó una ceja y se levantó, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Hermione

- Me disculpa, pero creo que NO le conozco lo suficiente como para que se dirija a mi de esa manera – replicó ella mientras firmaba un pergamino

- No seas infantil, tenemos mucho de que hablar han sido seis años sin vernos, sin saber de ti y los demás – dijo Harry – No hagas eso conmigo

- Disculpe, trajeron esto para usted señorita Granger – dijo un chico del Ministerio trayendo un ramo de rosas rosadas

- Gracias! – dijo ignorando a Harry y acercándose al ramo, extrajo una notita y leyó

"_**Para la mujer mas inolvidable**_

_**Para recordarle que la vida**_

_**No es todo dolor y sinsabores"**_

**_Draco  
_**

- ¿Quien te las mandó? ¿Malfoy acaso? – preguntó después de mirar la nota

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose mas alegre al ver las hermosas flores – Si, Draco

- ¿Que tienes tu con el? ¿Acaso no sabes que te estas metiendo con un mortífago? – dijo Harry con evidente ira en su mirada verde

- Eso – dijo poniéndole un dedo amenazador en el pecho a Harry – No es tu problema Potter

- ¿Potter? – Dijo Harry con creciente incredulidad - ¿Acaso me vas a llamar igual que EL?

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te largaste, ya nada volverá a ser igual – le dijo ella con creciente ira – Y en lo que a MI respecta, te detesto, de amarte acabo de pasar a odiarte con toda mi alma... y pensar que hasta hace una semana te amaba aun... – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Pero anoche me di cuenta de que eras PEOR de lo que creí

- ¿QUIERES CALLARTE Y DEJARME CONTARTE LO QUE PASO?

- NO

- PERO LO TENDRAS QUE HACER ASI TENGA QUE HECHIZARTE HERMIONE GRANGER – dijo el con creciente ira, esto era el colmo – SI, TUVE QUE IRME PERO FUE POR ALGO ¡Y ME VAS A OIR!

Hermione sintió miedo, ese Harry que tenia al frente difería mucho del recuerdo que tenia de el

- Era apenas un crío... tenia 18 recién cumplidos y una prometida a quien amaba y a mi mejor amiga embarazada de mi ¿Crees que no me di cuenta esa tarde? Fue muy evidente. Cuando nos atacaron, el que conjuró la maldición no supo realizarla correctamente y los sanadores en San Mungo pudieron salvarme, pero decidí huir, no sabia que hacer. No sabia que hacer – dijo desesperado

- Ahora que te veo, eres más cretino que antes – dijo Hermione - ¿Huiste como un cobarde? Que asco Harry... ¡Y lo sabias...!

- ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Como le decía a Ron? "Le pedí matrimonio a tu hermana pero embaracé por accidente a la persona que amas" No sabia como hacer, como enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores y me fui... me fui lejos de aquí, a España – dijo Harry – Sabia que nadie pensaría que estuviera allí, viví lejos de ustedes tanto tiempo... No saben cuanto los extrañé ¿Como está nuestro hijo?

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar ante Harry ¡Que cretino por Merlín! Se levantó y le estampó una sonora bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro al moreno, quien la miró con rabia por el golpe

- ¡NUESTRO HIJO NO EXISTE! – Dijo ella conteniendo la rabia – El bebé lo perdí aquella tarde infame en la que te diste por muerto ante los ojos del mundo

El se estremeció, había secretamente esperado que no fuera así... pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaban en sus narices sin poderlo evitar

- No lo sabía..._  
_

- Ahora lo sabes... ahora sabes que no tienes nada que buscar aquí – dijo Hermione sacándose el odio que había empezado a crecer en su interior – Nada es igual

- Ya veo... pero te equivocas, SI tengo mucho que hacer en Inglaterra – dijo Harry – Pero ya lo sabrás...

- No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer, si viniste por Ginny o por lo que sea – le espetó ella – Por mi te mueres

- Veo que hay un gran rencor creciendo dentro de ti... lo cual no es nada recomendable para ti, te lo aseguro – dijo Harry enigmáticamente – te dejo, los recientes hechos deben estar ocupando mucho tu cabeza. Por ultimo te pediría que no dijeras a nadie que estoy vivo, no, aun no es el momento

Harry salió del cubículo dejando a Hermione con la vaga sensación de que hablaba de varias cosas al mismo tiempo

- Granger, Harrington – llamó el parlante mágico – preséntense en la Oficina

Hermione y Melanie se levantaron de sus respectivos escritorios y fueron directo a la oficina del Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, Archibald McFarland jefe de Aurores, aunque preferían llamarlo Archie, les había convocado, junto a un auror mas, Daniel Mallory, de su misma edad, se sonrieron levemente como saludo y tomaron asiento

- tengo terribles noticias para ustedes – dijo Archie – Hay un grupo que esta atacando por todo el país desde hace una semana, hubo una gran devastación en Newcastle Upon Tyne ayer, el equipo de Desmemorizadores esta trabajando tiempo extra modificando la memoria de los Muggles que lo vieron, presuponemos que es un nuevo grupo y no los antiguos mortífagos pero no es algo descartable aun

- pero si fueran los Mortífagos de nuevo ¿Quien es el líder? El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayó hace seis años – replicó Mallory

- No lo sabemos aun, por ello, los miembros de la patrulla de seguridad Mágica están recabando información con los testigos antes de que los Desmemorizadores se encarguen de ellos – respondió Archie

- Oh Merlín, me parece que tendremos problemas de nuevo – dijo hermione

- Usted mejor que ninguno de nosotros aquí, sabe el peligro que entraña semejante amenaza en el Mundo Mágico, por lo que le pediría suma cautela – dijo Archie – De ser los seguidores del innombrable, usted seria un blanco principal. Tiene algo que les interesa a ellos

Hermione tragó en seco, sabía por qué, Mel a su lado le sonrió en señal de apoyo

- Eso es todo por ahora, mas tarde se les pasara el informe para que comiencen a investigar – dijo Archie despidiéndoles – Que esto no salga de esta oficina

Todos asintieron y fueron saliendo, cuando Hermione y Mel regresaron al cubículo, se encontraron con Draco Malfoy

- Hermione – este se levantó al verla entrar y la saludó con un beso leve en los labios

- Hola Draco ¿Como estas? – respondió ella levemente ruborizada

- Venia a buscarte para almorzar juntos – dijo el afable - ¿Vamos?

- Claro – esta tomó su bolso y salió de allí, al pasar por el lado de Mel, le guiñó un ojo y ambas sonrieron cómplices

Lo que no se percataron era que dos pares de ojos espiaban cada movimiento que hacían

El reinado del terror ¿Habría regresado? Solo el tiempo lo dirá


	11. Nueva era

**Cáp. Once: Nueva era**

- ¿Te gustaron las flores? – preguntó este al momento que le abría la puerta del coche a Hermione

- ¿Que? Ah si, si claro – respondió ella reaccionando

La verdad es que estaba preocupada, el regreso de Harry a su vida, los recientes ataques a la comunidad, los sentimientos que empezaba a experimentar por Draco. Su vida se había puesto de cabeza

- ¿Te pasa algo? No sé... estás ausente – dijo Draco mirándola - ¿Es por Potter?

- En parte, ¿Has oído de lo sucedido en Newcastle? Mi jefe me informó y me dejó preocupada – dijo ella

- Si, lo ví en el Profeta esta mañana – contestó el - ¿Que pasa con Potter?

Hermione se giró para verlo, parecía saber...

- Fue a mi oficina esta mañana, nunca creí decirlo pero, estoy odiándolo – confesó – Y me asquea tanto el como mi misma

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, al contrario, lo amaste o quizás aun lo amas tanto que no puedes perdonarlo – le replicó

Y al decirlo, una punzada de celos lo invadió, pero sin embargo, trató de conservar la serenidad

- No lo amo, lo odio, después de que me confesó eso esta mañana no he podido hacer algo mas que sentir odio hacia el por ser tan cobarde – dijo Hermione suspirando – pero tu no tienes la culpa de ello como para que yo te atormente con mis problemas

- No me atormentan tus problemas, al contrario, si puedo hacer algo por ti – dijo Draco girándose a verla aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo donde se detuvo – SE que te cuesta confiar en mi y es perfectamente admisible pero aun así, quiero estar contigo

Y al decir esto le tomó la mano, ella levantó la mirada sorprendida y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco mirándola con ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿Que diablos era aquello?

Lo que la castaña desconocía era que el rubio siempre la amó... Y seis años desde que salieron de Hogwarts y se reencontraron, no había podido olvidarla

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al momento en que sonaba una nueva canción en el reproductor del coche de Draco

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors **(¿Cómo puedes ver dentro de mis  
ojos como si fuesen puertas abiertas?)**  
Leading you down into my core **(Permitiéndote entrar hasta el fondo de mí)**  
Where I've become so numb **(Donde me he vuelto tan débil)**  
**_

Hermione sonrió levemente, así parecía Draco en esos momentos, mirando su alma a través de sus ojos, contemplando su debilidad

_**  
Without a soul **(Sin un alma)**  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold **(Mi espíritu duerme en algún lugar frío)**  
Until you find it there and lead **(Hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves)**  
It back home **(de regreso a casa)_

El sabia donde estaba la suya, aunque durante mucho tiempo pensó que no tendría una, pensó que era mas frío de lo que aparentaba, sin embargo, esa mujer que estaba sentada a su lado la había encontrado... _****_

(Wake me up) (despiértame)**  
Wake me up inside **(Despierta mi interior)**  
(I can't wake up) **(no puedo despertar)**  
Wake me up inside **(Despierta mi interior)**  
(Save me) **(salvame)**  
Call my name and save me from the dark **(di mi nombre y salvame de la oscuridad)  


El la miró, solo ella lo podría despertar por completo, hacer que salieran a la luz sus sentimientos, el solo no podría, no cuando en toda su vida le negaron aquello que hoy creía, podría brindarle a ella, solo a ella... Solo por ella había tratado de huir de la Oscuridad, de su destino que parecía escrito, de todo aquello que una vez creyó

_**(Wake me up) **(despiértame)**  
Bid my blood to run **(haz que mi sangre corra)  
**(I can't wake up) **(no puedo despertar)**  
Before I come undone **(Antes de que me deshaga)**  
(Save me) ** (salvame)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become **(salvame de lade la nada en lo que me convertido)**  
**_

Ella lo miró ¿Podría devolverle la vida que una tarde le fue arrebatada? ¿Podría hacerla sentir viva como nunca antes nadie había hecho? ¿Podría evitar que se terminara de perder en la desesperación y el auto abandono? Recuperar lo que ella podría ser...

_**  
Now that I know what I'm without **(Ahora sé que si estoy sin ti)**  
You can't just leave me **(Tan solo puedo irme)**  
Breathe into me and make me real **(Respira en mí y hazme real)**  
Bring me to life **(Regrésame la vida)**  
**_

Seria posible que sus esperanzas estuvieran cifradas en el rubio que se sentaba en el puesto de conductor ¿Seria que inconscientemente le había otorgado el titulo de conductor de su vida?

_**  
(Bring me to life) **(Regrésame la vida)**  
(I've been living a lie) **(He estado viviendo una mentira)**  
(There's nothing inside) **(sin ti no hay nada en mi interior)**  
(Bring me to life) **(Regrésame la vida)**  
**_

El solo esperaba una señal por parte de Hermione para seguir, el solo deseaba tenerla a su lado, solo quería darle la esperanza que ella sin saberlo, había sembrado en el

_**  
Frozen inside without your touch **(Congelada dentrosin tu toque)**  
Without your love, darling **(sin tu amor, Querido)**  
Only you are the life among the dead **(solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte)**  
**_

Con este retorno de Harry Potter desde lo que ella había creído que era la muerte... solo su vida estaba en frío. Su corazón ya tenia un dueño... el que le devolvió la vida desde su muerte. Draco Malfoy

_**  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see ** (Todo esto, no puedo creer que ciego he sido)**  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me **(manteniéndome en la oscuridad, aunque tú estabas frente a mí)**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **(He estado dormida por al parecer un milenio)**  
I've got to open my eyes to everything **(Tuve que abrir mis ojos a todo)**  
**_

El se rió por dentro recordando cuanto la despreció en Hogwarts por su origen, cuando internamente sabia que como ella ninguna...

Ella abrió realmente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que aun había vida después de todo. Y que esa vida la invitaba a vivirla de manos de Draco

_**  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul **(Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma)**  
(Don't let me die here) **(No me dejes morir aqui)**  
(There must be something more) **(tengo que estar algo mas)**  
Bring me to life **(Regrésame la vida)**  
**_

_Ambos se miraron sabiendo que todo había cambiado entre ellos, aun en silencio. Sonrieron _

_**  
(Wake me up) **(Despiértame)**  
Wake me up inside **(Despierta mi interior)**  
(I can't wake up) **(no puedo despertar)**  
Wake me up inside **(Despierta mi interior)**  
(Save me) **(salvame)**  
Call my name and save me from the dark **(di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)**  
**_

_**(Wake me up) **(despiértame)**  
Bid my blood to run **(haz que mi sangre corra)  
**(I can't wake up) **(no puedo despertar)**  
Before I come undone **(Antes de que me deshaga)**  
(Save me) ** (salvame)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become **(sálvame de lade la nada en lo que me convertido)**  
**_

_**Bring me to life **(Regrésame la vida)**  
(I've been living a lie) **(He estado viviendo una mentira)**  
(There's nothing inside) **(sin ti no hay nada en mi interior)**  
Bring me to life **(Regrésame la vida)_

- Bueno, creo que te entiendo, no es fácil asimilar un regreso de alguien que creías muerto – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde el final de la canción – Pero lo que no se es que te dijo para que te pusiera así

- Me dijo que el día del ataque el se había percatado de mi embarazo y cuando despertó en San Mungo aprovechó y huyó lejos. Huyó por que no sabía como enfrentar el lío. – Dijo Hermione y levantó la mirada al cielo – Me dio coraje y se desmoronó la imagen que siempre tuve de el, aunque la malogro un día, hoy la termino de romper y para no volver a componerla nunca jamás

Secretamente, Draco Malfoy se sintió algo alegre, pero sabía también cuanto le costaría a la joven asimilar eso

- Yo te voy a ayudar a olvidarlo Hermione, solo dame la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo el al estacionarse, se acercó a sus labios con intención de besarla, ella sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, no podía negar que Draco Malfoy le estaba gustando mas de lo debido pero igual, se arriesgaría

Luego de ese beso se separaron y estacionándose al frente de Nikkei, un sushi bar magnifico de Londres, apearon del coche, el salió deprisa y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero

Entraron, ordenaron y el almuerzo transcurrió en calma, en una charla bastante trivial (dado el lugar) y finalmente, al cabo de una hora, salieron de nuevo a la calle

- Entonces ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia Hermione Granger? – preguntó tomándola de improviso por la cintura

- Si... si Draco, acepto – dijo ella y tomó la iniciativa de besarlo. Ambos estaban inaugurando una nueva era en sus vidas

Pero sin darse cuenta un trío de encapuchados los rodearon sacando sus varitas


	12. Aunque me cueste la vida

**Cáp. Doce: Aunque me cueste la vida**

Pero sin darse cuenta un trío de encapuchados los rodearon sacando sus varitas

Draco tomó mas fuerte contra si a Hermione, se concentró pero no logró desmaterializarse. Habían puesto un escudo anti-desaparición

- No te muevas Hermione – dijo Draco quien ya los había visto

- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó ella poniéndose nerviosa

- Tenemos tres presuntos Mortífagos con varitas rodeándonos, saca tu varita con cuidado mientras yo me adelanto a cubrirte, tenemos que salir de aquí

- ¿Desaparecemos? – preguntó ella tratando de disimular, los encapuchados estaban esperando el menor movimiento para atacar

- Es imposible, ya lo intente en cuanto los ví, pero crearon un escudo – contestó Draco – Voy a por ellos

- NO! – dijo pero ya era muy tarde, Draco había sacado la varita y estaba repeliendo el primer hechizo de los mortífagos

- _EXPELLIARMUS! –_

_- PROTEGO!_ – repelió el rubio poniéndose delante de Hermione para protegerla a ella también, esta saco su varita y desvió un rayo morado proveniente de la varita de uno de los encapuchados

_- DESMAIUS!_

_- PROTEGO!_

_- SECTUSEMPRA!_

_- IMPEDIMENTA!_

_- CRUCIO!_

Los hechizos iban y venían, Draco y Hermione trataban de pelear espalda contra espalda para así guarecerse mejor de sus atacantes, estos al ver que serian imposible derrotarles siendo todavía tres a dos optaron por la retirada no antes de herir a Draco en un hombro, cuando desviaba un Sectusempra

- ¡¡DRACO! – Gritó Hermione al darse cuenta que habían herido al rubio y corrió a su lado

- ¿Estas bien? Déjame llevarte a San Mungo, necesitas atención – dijo al ver la herida de Draco sangrando profusamente

Disimuladamente desapareció de la calle llevándose a Draco Malfoy al Hospital

En un rincón ignoto de Inglaterra

- Amo... perdónenos, los atacamos pero no pudimos más que herir al traidor

- ¿Solamente a Malfoy verdad? Sabes que si le hacen algo a ella antes de que obtenga lo que quiero, los mato a ustedes ¿Lo saben? – dijo la voz de un hombre, joven, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara

- Si amor, perdónenos este error, le juro que no volverá a suceder – suplicó uno

- ¡NO SOPORTO ERRORES! Les encomendé liquidar al traidor y ustedes solo consiguen herirlo ¡Partida de ineptos! – dijo el hombre de la mascara – CRUCIO!

Los tres encapuchados que habían atacado a Hermione y Draco estaban colgando mediante cuerdas mágicas invisibles del techo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras eran castigados severamente

- Uno mas como este y sus existencias se acaban ahí – declaró el de la mascara – Retírense – dijo cortando el hechizo y dejando caer al suelo a los tres

Los tres se levantaron e hicieron una breve reverencia y salieron sin darle la espalda

El nuevo señor Oscuro quedó solo y pensativo, de alguna manera tenia que lograr acercarse a Granger, su verdadera identidad no podría salir a la luz, pero tenia que buscar la manera de acercarse a ella, ganar su confianza. Tenia que obtenerlo a como diera lugar

- Me darás lo que busco... cueste lo que cueste – musitó apretando la varita entre sus dedos. Lo harás Hermione Granger, lo harás

_Hora: 4:30pm_

_Lugar: Cuarta Planta, Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_

- Hermione ¿Como esta? – preguntó Melanie entrando al pasillo donde Hermione esperaba

- Mejor, los Sanadores están atendiéndolo en este momento – contestó esta - pero estoy preocupada, mientras que a mi me lanzaban hechizos tontos a Draco querían eliminarlo, lo sé

- Eso no esta nada bien Hermione – dijo Melanie – Si no me equivoco, es uno de esos resurgidos mortífagos pero sigue en pie tu pregunta de esta mañana ¿Quien?

- No lo se, pero te aseguro que el mas afectado será Draco. Por no haber seguido ese camino. Creo que no descansaran hasta eliminarlo del mapa – declaró Hermione – Y yo no pienso permitirlo

- Estas enamorada – musitó Melanie – Por fin lo admites

- No solo yo... – dijo esta con una chispa de travesura en su mirada café

- ¿Son novios? ¿Se te declaró? Oh que bien! – dijo casi brincando de alegría

- Si, me lo preguntó y yo le respondí en el justo momento en que nos rodearon – dijo ella sonriendo – Harry es cosa del pasado

- Es bueno eso, dejar el pasado atrás y vivir tu vida – dijo Melanie – Y si es tal Malfoy te hace feliz, se lo agradeceré de por vida

- Mel! Tú siempre tan buena conmigo, no se como pagarte por todo el apoyo que me has brindado en estos meses – dijo ella – Has sido como una hermana para mí

- Tú me recibiste cuando era una americana recién llegada y me diste tu amistad sin reservas, ¿Como no hacerlo por ti? – dijo esta alegre al ver a su amiga por fin radiante de felicidad

En ese instante salió el sanador indicándole a Hermione que podía pasar a ver a Draco, esta entró de inmediato

- ¿Como te sientes? – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la frente

- Bien gracias, el hechizo no acertó por completo, por consiguiente, pudieron evitar que me desangrara, pero de haberse hecho bien, quizás no estuviera aquí hablando contigo – dijo Draco sonriéndole

- Me encomendaron junto a Mel y otro Auror mas la investigación de este resurgimiento de Fuerzas Oscuras, aunque ahora me pondré mas a ello, no quiero que la próxima vez no corramos con tanta suerte – dijo y le abrazó

- En lo que a mi respecta, estaré alerta, pero por ti no te preocupes, aunque me cueste la vida, te protegeré de quien intente hacerte daño – dijo Draco muy serio

- ¡No digas eso! – Dijo Hermione estremeciéndose – No quiero que nadie nunca mas diga algo así

- ¿Como pretendes que no quiera proteger tu vida? – Reclamó Draco – Me he dado la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo y no pienso dejar de protegerte si hace falta, no quiero perderte Hermione Granger, no después de que he admitido lo importante que eres para mí. No después de que me dieras algo de esperanza

Hermione se conmovió con estas palabras de Draco

- Yo también descubrí que me importas, que ese beso que me diste anoche sirvió para que me diera cuenta de que estas en mi, y si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, no voy a ser yo quien se niegue a esto que sentimos simplemente por las huellas de un pasado – dijo Hermione – Y si me toca defender mi presente contigo lo haré

Draco sonrió, esa era su amada, la Gryffindor valiente que luchaba por lo que sentía

- Bueno. Ya puede irse – dijo el sanador que lo había atendido

Hermione le ayudó a levantarse y juntos caminaron a la puerta, allí en el pasillo estaba Melanie hablando con un atractivo joven, más o menos de su misma edad

- Entonces ¿Aceptarías subir conmigo a tomar una taza de té? – dijo el joven galanteador

- ¡Me encantaría! – contestó Mel pero la expresión en el rostro de su amiga y Malfoy le hizo dudar, al notar como la sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo se volteó a ver a los que llegaban a donde se encontraban y cual no seria su sorpresa

- ¿Ron?

- ¡Hermione! ¿Con Malfoy? – dijo este desconcertado - ¿Que es esto?

Hermione se quedó lívida al reconocer a quien fuera el otro integrante del trío, mientras que Draco recuperaba su expresión de repugnancia al verlo. Melanie no supo que hacer. Después de seis años el destino los reencontraba


	13. Since you been gone

**Cáp. Trece: Since you been gone**

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Melanie tratando de entender el intercambio de miradas pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina

- Ya Ron, terminé mi turno – dijo una esbelta mujer de 22 años y cabello rojo fuego

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Hermione tímidamente, la aludida se dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito de sorpresa

- Gárgolas galopantes ¿Hermione? – Dijo Ginny y luego miró al rubio que abrazaba a por la cintura su antigua amiga - ¿Malfoy?

- Si – musitó Hermione con voz queda

- Tanto tiempo Herm! – dijo Ron corriendo a abrazar a su antigua mejor amiga, sin importarle un comino la presencia de Draco, Ginny a su vez también se acercó y ambas se abrazaron

Draco trato de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol mientras Hermione saludaba a sus antiguos amigos después de seis años de separación. Seis años de no saber de ellos

- Pero ¿Que haces tú con Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Ron sin entender

- Draco es mi novio Ron, espero no digas nada – contestó Hermione conservando la sangre fría

- ¿CON EL HURON?

- Ronald por favor! Han pasado muchos años y no creo que debas seguir en esa misma actitud infantil de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – reclamó Hermione

- Si han pasado muchos años – suspiró Ginny

- Desde que te fuiste... no recibiste nuestras cartas, no supimos de tu vida NADA! – Chilló Ron – Y ahora que te encuentro te veo con Malfoy

- Si ando o no con el es mi problema Ron! – Declaró Hermione – Olvídalo, contigo es imposible

- Ron estas en el Hospital! No puedes armar ese escándalo – le regañó Ginny

- Déjalo Ginny, el nunca va a crecer y asimilar los cambios – dijo enojada Hermione haciendo que Ron se pusiera del color de su cabello

- Ok todos se conocen menos yo – declaró Melanie fastidiada después de ver la discusión a lo partido de tenis

- Melanie, este es Ronald Weasley y su hermana Ginny – dijo ella halando a su amiga a donde estaban sus viejos amigos – mis amigos de la escuela

Draco hizo un ruidito de inconformidad al oír "amigos". Hermione simplemente no oyó

- Encantada de conocerlos – dijo Melanie al saludar ahora formalmente a ambos hermanos

- Bueno, fue un placer volver a verlos pero me tengo que marchar – declaró Hermione mirando a Draco – En una próxima oportunidad

Melanie esbozó una excusa de que tenía que volver al Ministerio, Ginny se fue con su hermano por el pasillo antes de decir algo y tanto Draco como Hermione quedaron solos

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos fuéramos – dijo Hermione

- Precisamente quería decirte que si te parecía, podríamos ir a mi casa – aventuró Draco – Solo si quieres...

- Si claro, no es recomendable que estemos mas tiempo fuera después de lo que ha pasado hoy y tú debes descansar, vamos, no te dejaré solo

"_**No te dejaré solo" **fue una frase que retumbó en su mente ¿Acaso ella sentía de veras algo por el? Esperaba que así fuera y si no, ya se encargaría de conquistarla con mil detalles..._

Hermione se llevó a Draco hasta el frente de la residencia de Draco, el coche quedaría olvidado hasta que alguien los acompañara y dado lo sucedido... creo que se quedaría en el garaje por más que le gustara a Draco su Bentley. Entraron y Freya les dio la bienvenida, Hermione le dio indicaciones de que le preparase algo a Draco mientras ellos subían al salón privado que había en la planta superior

- ¡Que irónica es la vida! - exclamó Draco y sonrió – El día que nos reencontramos tú tuviste un accidente y yo te lleve a San Mungo, espere y te traje para que no estuvieras sola. Ahora te tocó a ti

- Si... Pero espero que la vida no este marcada por los accidentes ya que no se cuantos sustos como este aguante – dijo ella

Draco se acercó y la abrazó – Por mi no te preocupes, creo que esto fue un hecho aislado que no volverá a repetirse

Pero Hermione supo enseguida que lo decía por confortarla

- Yo se que no es así, lo se pues me asignaron como misión investigar ese caso – dijo Hermione – Y ya veo que mi jefe tenia razón

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Que corría peligro si era cierto que los Mortífagos habían regresado pero algo no me encaja ¿Que crees tú que sea? –

- Bueno, que hayas sido cercana a Potter y que el derrotase al Señor Tenebroso no es para tomarlo en juego, además de que tu origen te hace más vulnerable a ser blanco de sus ataques: Aparte de tu relación con la Orden del Fénix

- Bueno, si, quizás sea por eso – dijo ella

En ese instante salió una cabeza por la chimenea del saloncito – DRACO MALFOY!

Los dos se sobresaltaron y Draco se giró a toda prisa – Zabini! ¡La próxima vez no me des un susto así!

Hermione se dio cuenta de que el aparecido era Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco

- NO ME DES TU UN SUSTO A MI ASI! – Gritó enojado desde la chimenea - ¿Tienes idea de lo que me preocupe cuando supe que habías sido atacado? ¿TIENES IDEA MALDITA SEA?

En ese momento se percató de la presencia de Hermione, se ruborizó levemente y se contuvo

- Discúlpame Granger, es que Draco para mi es como un hermano y que NO haya tenido la delicadeza de mandarme a llamar estando en el Hospital me revienta. El sabe que me preocupo por el cada vez que pasa algo así – dijo Blaise algo incomodo por su explosión en frente de una chica

- ¿Cada vez que pasa algo así? – dijo enojándose ella esta vez y girando el rostro para mirar a Draco quien se había puesto sonrosado

- Siempre dije que tenias que pedirle un puesto a Patil y Brown en "Corazón de Bruja" ¿Es que tu no sabes tener la boca cerrada? – dijo Draco apretando los dientes

- Voy para allá – dijo Blaise desapareciendo de la chimenea

- Pregunté algo ¿Cada vez que pasa algo así? – Preguntó insistentemente Hermione - ¿Podrías tener la amabilidad de explicármelo?

Draco se dio cuenta de que no había más opción

- Bueno como sabrás, en la escuela, medio Slytherin fue a parar a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, mi padre insistía e insistía pero yo no quería hacerlo, finalmente me fugué de casa. Recorrí el mundo huyendo constantemente de los que me querían dar captura por traidor, por traicionar a mi familia y a sus ideales. Hubo un momento en que mi cabeza tuvo un altísimo precio y varias veces tuve enfrentamientos con ellos cuando descubrían en donde me había refugiado

- ¿Fuera de Inglaterra? – preguntó Hermione

- Si; estuve en Francia, Suecia, Alemania, Bélgica, Italia, Grecia y España – dijo Draco – menos de un año duraba en cada país, pero siempre me encontraban, peleaba y tenia que volver a huir

En ese momento Blaise Zabini salio de la chimenea, se sacudió el hollín y se sentó en el salón y se metió directo en la conversación – Y cada vez que eso pasaba el me avisaba, yo buscaba la manera de salir del país sin que supieran e iba a su lado. Siempre.

Hermione sonrió, un Slytherin podía ser igual que un Gryffindor en ocasiones

- ¿Cual es el chiste? – Preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño

- Si te lo dijera probablemente me matarían y no creo que desee morir tan joven – dijo ella y ambos ex slytherins rieron por fin, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente

- Esta bien, no preguntare eso pero si preguntare algo mas importante ¿Ustedes dos...? ¿Tienen algo?

Draco abrazó a Hermione y muy sonriente le contestó

- Si – dijo sintiéndose más feliz que antes – Ella y yo estamos saliendo

- LO SABIA! Me debes 100 galeones – dijo Blaise

Draco rodó los ojos y saco de una gaveta las monedas en su saquito de seda negra

- ¿Puedo saber que es eso? – preguntó Hermione intrigada

- Una apuesta que hicimos Draco y yo. El perdió – dijo Blaise riendo

- Perdí 100 galeones y gané una mujer única – dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su ahora novia – Así que realmente gané

Había ganado un amor del bueno


	14. Investigaciones

**Cáp. Catorce: Investigaciones**

Al día siguiente estaba en su casa, Melanie la esperaba mientras ella se bañaba para ir al Ministerio

- Hora de recordar el Mantra – dijo riendo al darle play. Y se puso a bailar, cantar... inspirada por la canción

_**Miss independent **(Miss Independiente)**  
Miss self sufficient **(Miss Auto suficiente)**  
Miss keep your distance **(Miss "mantén tu distancia")**  
Miss unafraid **(Miss sin miedo)**  
Miss out my way **(Miss "quítate de mi camino")**  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no **(Miss "no dejes que un hombre interfiera" no)**  
Miss on her own **(Miss ella sola)**  
Miss almost grown **(Miss casi madura) **  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne **(Miss "no dejes que un hombre te ayude o quite tu trono")**  
**_

_**So, by keeping her heart protected **(Así que manteniendo su corazón protegido)**  
She'd never ever feel rejected **(Nunca se sentiría rechazada)**  
Little miss apprehensive **(Pequeña miss aprensiva)**  
I said oooh, she fell in love **(Dije, ooh.. Se enamoró) _

_**  
What is this feeling taking over **(Qué es este sentimiento que está tomando el control?)**  
Thinking no one could open the door **(Pensando que nadie podría abrir la puerta)**  
Surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real **(Sorpresa... Es tiempo, De sentir lo que es real)**  
What happened to Miss independent **(Qué pasó con la miss independencia?)**  
No longer need to be defensive **(No hay más necesidad de ser defensiva)**  
Goodbye, old you when love is true **(Adiós a la antigua tú, cuando el amor es verdadero)**  
**_

- HERMIONE GRANGER ESTA BUENO EL CONCIERTO Y QUE ESTES LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE AQUEL PERO TERMINA YA DE BAÑARTE QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE! – Chilló Melanie desde la habitación, Hermione simplemente estaba tan feliz que se rió y continuó

_**  
Miss guarded heart **(Miss corazón guardado)**  
Miss play it smart **(Miss "juego inteligentemente")**  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no **(Miss "si vas a decir eso, mas te vale no empezar", no)**  
But she miscalculated **(Pero hizo mal sus cálculos)**  
She didn't want to end up jaded **(No quiso terminar harta)**  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love **(Y esta miss decidió no perderse el amor verdadero)**  
So, by changing her misconceptions **(Así que cambiando sus malas concepciones) **  
She went in a new direction **(Se fue en una nueva dirección)**  
And found inside she felt a connection **(Y encontró dentro, sintió una conexión)**  
She fell in love **(Se enamoró)**  
**_

- Merlín quien me mandaría a regalarle ese CD de Kelly Clarkson – suspiraba Mel

_**When Miss independent walked away **(Cuando miss independencia se fue)**  
No time for love that came her way **(No hay tiempo para el amor que le llegó)**  
She looked in the mirror and thought today **(Se miró en el espejo y pensó hoy)**  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid **(Qué paso con la miss sin miedo nunca)**  
It took some for her to see **(Le tomó un tiempo poder ver)**  
How beautiful love could truly be **(Que hermoso el amor puede verdaderamente ser)**  
No more talk of why can't that be me **(No mas hablar de porqué no puede ser yo) **  
I'm so glad I can see… **(Estoy muy contenta de que finalmente veo...)****_

What is this feeling taking over (Qué es este sentimiento que está tomando el control?)**  
Thinking no one could open the door **(Pensando que nadie podría abrir la puerta)**  
Surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real **(Sorpresa... Es tiempo, De sentir lo que es real)**  
What happened to Miss independent **(Qué pasó con la miss independencia?)**  
No longer need to be defensive **(No hay más necesidad de ser defensiva)**  
Goodbye, old you when love is true **(Adiós a la antigua tú, cuando el amor es verdadero)**  
**

Finalmente Miss Independent, perdón, Hermione Granger, se decidió salir del baño y seguir con su vida normal. Llegaron al Ministerio a seguir con la investigación

Hermione tuvo bastante trabajo en esos días que siguieron, ella, Mel y Daniel revisaban todo rastro buscando alguna pista que diera con la identidad de los atacantes pero todo resultaba fallido

- ¿Saben que me parece que algo falta? – dijo Mel

- Por supuesto que algo falta Harrington – dijo Mallory – No tenemos NADA

- Que antipático! – Declaró esta – Me refería a algo que se nos escapa, es algo que se que esta aquí... me lo dice la intuición

- Pero ¿Como que podría ser? – preguntó Daniel desconcertado

"_- Usted mejor que ninguno de nosotros aquí, sabe el peligro que entraña semejante amenaza en el Mundo Mágico, por lo que le pediría suma cautela. De ser los seguidores del innombrable, usted seria un blanco principal. Tiene algo que les interesa a ellos" – recordaba Hermione_

- ¿Que puedo tener yo que les interese a ellos? – Preguntó – No le veo lógica

- Quizás información acerca de los cercanos a Harry Potter – dijo Daniel – Todos sabemos que en cuanto acabó con el Innombrable, sus seguidores que seguían sueltos querían atrapar a todo su circulo cercano y no es novedad para nadie que tu fuiste su mejor amiga

Pero Melanie levantó la mirada en dirección a Hermione y esta se estremeció ¿Que tal si sabían que estaba vivo y que se había puesto en contacto con ella?

- ¿Saben quien nos puede ayudar? – Dijo Daniel que no se había percatado de la mirada que intercambiaron las chicas – Tengo un amigo en el Dpto. de Misterios, quizás allí haya alguna respuesta

- ¿Ir a preguntarle a un Inefable? – La expresión de sorpresa de Mel era total - ¿Tu de veras crees que nos proporcionarían algo aunque lo supieran? Esa gente no suelta nada de nada NUNCA

- No perdemos nada con intentar – declaró Daniel con una sonrisa

- Es verdad, ojala no te equivoques Dan – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

Los tres Aurores bajaron al Dpto. de Misterios en busca del amigo de Mallory

- Mark! – le llamó al verlo

Un apuesto joven blanco de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se acercó a ellos con una enigmática sonrisa – Daniel ¿que haces por aquí?

- Bueno, antes que nada Mark, estas son mis compañeras Hermione Granger y Melanie Harrington; chicas este es Mark Spencer, Inefable

- Un placer conocerte Mark – dijo Melanie saludandole

- El placer es mio señoritas – dijo afable ahora saludando a Hermione

- El hecho es que necesitamos informacion sobre unos hechos y creo que podrias ayudarme – dijo Daniel

- Veremos – dijo Spencer – Dime de que se trata

- Buen veras... – Hermione empezó a contarle con detalle

- Aquí hay datos de profecías pero no se que pueda servirte eso Dan pero yo te aconsejaría que si buscas sobre ello, revises aquí

Mark miró a su alrededor – Pero vengan después de las 17:30 que todos se hayan marchado, saben que no pueden entrar allí

Hermione sonrió, ella YA había estado en este lugar una vez

- Aunque "ciertas personas" ya saben de que hablo – dijo Daniel mirando a Hermione

- ¿Tu como lo sabes? – preguntó esta poniéndose colorada

- El Profeta es muy cotilla a veces ¿verdad? – dijo este haciendo que Hermione se riera

- Está bien, sé perfectamente de que hablas. Olvídalo fue hace varios años – dijo esta

Melanie solo les miraba buscando comprender algo de ello

_Horas después... en el mismo lugar_

- Ya se fueron todos – dijo Daniel regresando – vamos a entrar

Los tres se metieron y llegaron a la sala circular

- Como odio este jueguito – dijo Hermione al regresar a aquel lugar – Vamos a probar una por una las puertas

Entraron por la primera, nada, solo objetos experimentales

- _Flagrate!_

Marcó la puerta y continuaron, ya en el cuarto intento, lo hallaron. Los archivos del Dpto.

- Por aquí! – dijo Melanie al ver el salón lleno de archivadores y empezaron, cada uno tomo uno y revisaron carpeta por carpeta. Tenían al menos tres horas allí cuando Melanie habló por fin

- Mira Hermione ¿que es esto? – Dijo Mel luego de revisar el papel – Esta en un idioma raro

- A ver – dijo esta quitándole el pergamino de las manos para leerlo

**Ojih ed orup e arupmi**

**Aratorred la roñes ed sal salbeinit**

**Te es aritrevnoc ne us rosecus **

**Olos us noinu noc al sam ednarg ajurb**

**Adican ed ergnas nis aigam**

**Arardnegne la sam ednarg ogam orucso**

**Samaj oditsixe **

**Te us onier on ardnet nif**

- ¿Que rayos es eso? – Preguntó Daniel – No reconozco el idioma

- No es latín, no es griego, no es alemán, no es hindi, no es árabe, ¿que es esto? Parece una lengua muerta – murmuró Hermione

- Hagamos algo llevémoslo – dijo Melanie

- ¿Por que precisamente este? – reclamó Daniel

- Por esto, zoquete – dijo enseñándole el nombre de la carpeta de donde extrajo el documento

- A Caramba – dijo Mallory – Ahora si nos complica la cosa

La carpeta estaba signada como: **Voldemort. Inexplicable**

- ¿Creen ustedes que Voldemort este detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Daniel visiblemente pálido

- No lo se. Pero si lo es, estaremos en graves problemas – declaró Hermione

- ¿Saben que se me ocurre que pueda ser? – Dijo Melanie – Una lengua que solo muy pocos conocen y no es nada bueno saberla, solo un mago oscuro podría saberla

Hermione volvió a leer el pergamino

- **Ojih ed orup e arupmi Aratorred la roñes ed sal salbeinit Te es aritrevnoc ne us rosecus Olos us noinu noc al sam ednarg ajurb Adican ed ergnas nis aigam**

**Arardnegne la sam ednarg ogam orucso Samaj oditsixe Te us onier on ardnet nif – **exclamóHermione al terminar de leer** - **Dios no creo que sea eso

- ¿Que? – preguntó Daniel impaciente

- Pársel – dijo Hermione – la lengua Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes

- A eso me refería – dijo Melanie

- Yo solo conocí a dos Parselhablantes pero los dos están muertos – dijo Hermione pasándose las manos por el cabello – Eran Voldemort y Harry Potter

- ¿Harry Potter hablaba pársel? – Dijo Daniel impresionado – No hubiera imaginado algo así

- Si, pero la única vez que pude oírlo no me sonó así, además de que no tenemos pruebas de que el Pársel se pueda escribir, ya sabes que para el que no comprende ese lenguaje son siseos y no se, no creo que los siseos sean transcriptos de esta manera – declaró Hermione

- Entonces seguimos como el primer instante – declaró Daniel

- No, me llevaré esto – dijo Hermione – Crearé un duplicado para llevarnos la copia

Con su varita hizo un movimiento complejo y del pergamino empezó a brotar otro idéntico, lo tomó y se lo guardó en la túnica

- ¿Te lo llevaras así de explicito? – preguntó Mel

- Ahh no, claro que no - _Illegibilus!_ – Al instante la escritura se volvió ininteligible para cualquiera y procedió a guardárselo en la túnica

- Solo espero que tantas horas hayan servido para algo, me perdí de salir con Ron por culpa de esto – susurró Mel

- ¿COMO? - exclamaron tanto Granger como Mallory

- ¿te refieres a Ronald Weasley? ¿El nuevo del Dpto. de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos? – preguntó Daniel sin salir de su asombro

- Upps se me escapó – dijo tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había revelado

- Creo que me perdí de algo – dijo Hermione mirando inquisitoriamente a Mel quien se había puesto rosada, mientras se revolvía el pelo rubio nerviosamente

Tanto Daniel Mallory como Hermione Granger aun no asimilaban la impactante noticia


	15. Los nuevos a bordo

**Cáp. Quince: Los nuevos a bordo**

- Amo, ya llegaron algunos de los elegidos – dijo uno haciendo una inclinación ante el hombre de la mascara

- ¿Cuantos? – preguntó este aproximándose un poco mas

- Al menos 50, están todos encuartelados, nadie sabe de su arribo al país – dijo el joven

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió el mago Oscuro

- si Amo, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, nadie sabe aun, solo sospechan debido a la imprudencia de Strindberg al contarle a Lindstrom mediante veritaserum. Sin embargo ya murió, me acaban de enviar a Odín con la información desde Estocolmo – contestó

- Ya sabes que serás mis ojos, mis oídos, veras todo y oirás todo sin dejar sospechas, tu estas trabajando para el "honorable Ministerio de Magia" y vendrás a mi y me dirás todo lo que oigas, no pienses reservarte nada ya que sabes que te eliminaría en menos de un segundo. Ya sabes la maldición

El hombrecito se estremeció, sabía que todos los que ingresaban a las filas de Myth eran sujetos a una maldición poderosísima que acababa con el mago o bruja que intentara traicionar. No duraban sino pocos minutos

- Puedes retirarte Shelton – declaró el hombre – Cuando llegue Eriksson y Livanos me avisas

- En seguida amo. Con permiso amo – dijo saliendo de la vista del enmascarado

- Ahora es el turno de Inglaterra, la temporada de caza queda oficialmente abierta – dijo mirando la puesta de sol desde su sitio de operaciones

Hermione se llevó la carpeta a su casa en dos viajes, para no parecer tan sospechosa, en la ultima incursión, entraron solo ella y Melanie, Hermione estaba enojada con ella por su evidente falta de confianza al no contarle que pensaba salir con su antiguo amigo. Aunque ella lo vio venir el día del Hospital.

- Señorita Granger, el señor Sven Lindstrom, es el Auror venido de Suecia para colaborar con la investigación – dijo la chica asistente de McFarland, el jefe de Aurores

- Ok Susan puedes retirarte gracias – dijo poniéndose de pie – Bienvenido a Inglaterra señor Lindstrom le esperábamos

Sven Lindstrom un apuesto sueco de unos 30 años, de cabello rubio claro y ojos intensamente azules penetró en el cubículo de Hermione y tomó asiento a indicación de ella

- Gracias, me dijeron que esta investigación es comandada por usted – dijo el sueco con evidente desagrado, por lo visto no le era adecuada para ser Auror y menos una de tan alto rango con apenas 23 años, pero había sido un puesto que se había ganado a pulso y ella estaba consciente de que lo merecía

- En efecto señor Lindstrom – contestó Hermione – Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente al respecto

El sueco pareció examinarla – preferiría dejar mis opiniones de lado por el momento Miss Granger, lo que me ocupa es los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en Estocolmo y otras ciudades de Suecia respecto a un grupo de Magos que están uniéndose a un tal **Myth**, el cual esta tomando personas a su mando para lograr sabe Merlín que fines

- ¿**Myth**? – Murmuró ella – quien será ese que pretende reinstaurar algo así o será el mismo

- ¿Puedo preguntarle de quién habla usted señorita? – dijo el sueco al ver la expresión ausente de Hermione

- Pensaba en Lord Voldemort y su época – confesó la chica – Es que me desconcierta ¿Puede contarme usted acerca de lo ocurrido en Suecia?

El sueco estuvo contándole por espacio de hora y media todos los sucesos recientes, desapariciones, como aparentemente eran seleccionados los que ingresaban, a contar por el perfil de los dos únicos que fueron capturados luego de un hecho ocurrido en Kopparlberg

- Para ingresar hay que ser un mago excepcional, tener poderes fuera de lo común, o un dominio de la magia en nivel avanzado, el mismo Myth los elige – dijo Sven – Y ni siquiera el mago o bruja tiene que estar de acuerdo, por ello han sido las desapariciones, por que algunos no irían a Myth por su propia voluntad

- Por lo que me dice, todo parece apuntar a un mago que pretende incorporar a su bando solo a los mejores. No me parece ilógico – exclamó Hermione – Aunque hay algo ¿Dijo usted que seleccionaba a los mejores magos solamente? Ello apunta a buscar la perfección, a evitar fallos por parte de sus servidores. A diferencia de Voldemort quien solo buscaba lealtad y purificación de la raza mágica ¿Quien demonios es este?

- ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que Voldemort este de nuevo operando y haya querido corregir sus errores para hacerse de una vez con el poder? – dejó caer el sueco

- Si lo he pensado pero algo me dice que hay cosas mas profundas aquí – dijo Hermione – Seguiré investigando, gracias por todo

El sueco le entregó una carpeta con todas las fichas y datos posibles y salió. Lo único que sabían, era que el nuevo señor Oscuro usaba una mascara que imposibilitaba ver su rostro, además de que nadie podía atestiguar haberle visto descubierto, lo cual hacia mas difícil saber de quien se trataba. Podría ser cualquier mago

Hermione se dirigía a la salida cuando oyó dos voces de hombre que discutían

- No me iré de aquí sin verla – dijo una profunda voz masculina, a Hermione se le revolvió el estomago al reconocerla

- Y yo te digo que te vayas que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ella NO quiere verte ¡Entiéndelo! – dijo la otra voz

Hermione abrió la puerta de su despacho y allí los halló

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? – dijo Hermione al ver que Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra de Draco, quien la esperaba como todos los días al salir del Ministerio

- Vine por que tengo que hablar contigo urgente – dijo el pelinegro mirándola como en aquella lejana época escolar, él sabia que acudir a ella resolvería sus conflictos y sus dudas

- En este momento no puede ser, voy a salir – dijo Hermione con una frialdad que espantó hasta al mismo Draco Malfoy – Si es tan urgente señor Potter, envíeme una lechuza y yo le concederé que día puede usted tocar ese asunto tan escabroso que hace que venga hasta aquí

- ES SOBRE MYTH! – soltó Harry con mirada preocupada

Tanto Draco como Hermione se quedaron de piedra, el primero pálido y la segunda sorprendidísima, solo hacía escasos minutos que sabía ese nombre

- ¿Que... que sa... sabes sobre el? – dijo ella atropelladamente

- Sé que está detrás de ti – dijo Harry preocupado

- ¿COMO? – ahora fueron Hermione y Draco quienes gritaron

- Supe lo del ataque y no dudo que estén tratando de atraparte para ingresar a su grupo, sé perfectamente que concuerdas con lo que ellos buscan

"_Para ingresar hay que ser un mago excepcional, tener poderes fuera de lo común, o un dominio de la magia en nivel avanzado, el mismo Myth los elige" _

Hermione palideció y se le aflojaron las piernas ¿Por ello seria el ataque del otro día?

- ¿Entiendes mi preocupación? – Replicó Harry – Huí de donde estaba cuando supe que iban por mi, ahora veo que van por ti ¿No te das cuenta?

Draco palideció aun más pero prefirió callar...

- Estoy seguro que tú eres una de las elegidas por el – dijo Harry preocupado – Así que ten cuidado, el día menos pensado podría atacar de nuevo

Y echando una última mirada de odio a Draco salió del Cuartel de Aurores

Draco se aterró, Hermione no debía saberlo...

- ¿Que haré? – Dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Si me buscan y se enteran que estoy en su búsqueda, me eliminaran. Tengo miedo

- No te harán nada si yo puedo impedirlo – dijo Draco tratando de convencerse

Lo cierto es que los misterios se hacían cada vez más profundos e insondables pese a los esfuerzos


	16. Rosas, notas y amor

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza tuve la peor semana de mi vida pero aqui actualizo, siento mucho haberme demorado pero no pude hacer nada hasta hoy**

**Besos**

**_Clau_**

**Y este es el capitulo mas lindo a mi parecer...**

****

**Cáp. Dieciséis: Rosas, notas y amor**

- Cielo, por favor, trata de dejar de preocuparte en vano, estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte sola ni un minuto. No pienso pénele las cosas fáciles a ese maniático – dijo Draco cuando salieron del restaurant francés a donde habían ido a cenar, Hermione iba llorosa pensando que nunca podría vivir en paz

- Es que no entiendes... – decía Hermione – Todo es tan confuso ¿Por que yo?

- Cálmate – dijo Draco y le tomó por el mentón con firmeza – Mírame y dime algo ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te hagan daño?

- No – musitó ella

- Entonces hagamos algo – dijo Draco – Primero; vente a vivir a la casa, no quiero que estés sola en aquella casa, podrían aprovechar la noche para intentar secuestrarte. Segundo; renuncia al Ministerio y vámonos lejos, estando fuera del país no tenemos que temer, nos vamos a un país lejos, lejos a vivir tranquilos los dos; Tercero; cuando vayas a salir, te acompaño y no te dejare sola así tienes un guardaespaldas

Hermione por primera vez soltó una breve risa que desconcertó a Draco

- En la película, el guardaespaldas y la protegida se enamoraban luego de que el empezara a trabajar para ella, en esta vida nuestra, creo que fue al revés – dijo Hermione recordando una película muggle

Draco sonrió, estaba visto que ella no se imaginaba desde cuando le gustaba, ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron enfrente de la verja de la casona de Malfoy

- Aun no me respondes ¿Aceptas mi proposición? – le preguntó antes de que entraran

Estaba nervioso y eso que aun no le había dicho lo que realmente quería decirle esa noche

- déjame pensar, aun estoy impresionada y quiero meditar las cosas antes de hacerlas, no soy de tomar decisiones apresuradas – dijo ella

- OK – dijo el y le sonrió francamente, no la iba a presionar por nada del mundo – pero quiero que me acompañes arriba, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Hermione subió por las escaleras, los pétalos de rosa blanca en el suelo le indicaban el camino a seguir, llegó al rellano y encontró una rosa blanca con una nota:

"_**la felicidad esta cerca solo si logras ver mas allá de lo visible"**_

Sonrió y siguió caminando, esta vez, una rosa rosada con otra notita halló:

"_**A veces nos cuesta aceptar cuando el amor entra en nuestras vidas, **_

**_Pero si lo hallas, no te detengas a pensar y vívelo sin mirar el pasado"_**

Sonrió, es verdad que Draco era muy dulce con ella, como jamás imaginó que ese frío Slytherin podría ser y siguió, entro al dormitorio de Draco siguiendo el camino de pétalos en el suelo allí en el balcón halló una tercera rosa, esta vez roja con su correspondiente nota:

"_**Yo ya hallé a mi verdadero amor**_

_**Solo espero me sepa corresponder"**_

- Que ternura – murmuró ella totalmente enternecida por el gesto – Es tan lindo

- Me alegro que te guste Hermione Granger – dijo entrando por la puerta con una botella de Champagne y dos copas en la mano

- ¿Que estamos celebrando? – preguntó ella sorprendida

- Bueno, hoy es 18 de septiembre así que estamos a vísperas de tu vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños, pero además hay un motivo más, todo a su tiempo preciosa – dijo besándola en el cuello mientras con la varita hechizó la botella para que sirviera el champagne en las copas, tomó una y se la entregó a ella

- te amo – dijo el sonriéndole con los ojos brillando como dos luceros de plata – Te amo Hermione

Ella sonrió feliz, sintiendo una felicidad tan grande en el pecho que no podía explicar

- Yo también te amo Draco – dijo ella uniendo sus labios con los de Draco luego del primer sorbo de la burbujeante bebida

- Lo que quería decirte... – dijo Draco sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y abriéndolo –...Es que si tu Hermione... – continuó el, sacando un hermoso anillo de oro rosado y un rubí –... ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Ella sintió sus ojos humedecerse al sentir que Draco le tomaba la mano delicadamente y deslizaba el anillo entre sus dedos, colocándoselo con la mayor ternura y amor del mundo

- Draco... es tan bello... tan... – dijo con la voz quebrada sin poder decir algo coherente de tantas emociones que la embargaban - ¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo?

- Nunca he dicho algo mas serio que esto preciosa – dijo el mirándola – Aunque hace años nunca pensé que tendría que admitirlo, tu me gustaste desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que estábamos en el ultimo año, si te besé aquella ultima noche en Hogwarts era por que no podía pensar que te irías, que me iría, sin haber probado qué era besar a un ángel como tu

- Pero...

- Ese beso me demostró que no te fui indiferente en su momento, lo respondiste y te agradó en su momento. Me fui lejos a evitar un destino que sabía, no seria compatible con lo que yo quería... tú – dijo Draco – Y si el destino quiso que volviéramos a encontrarnos aquella tarde de julio no dudo que el Destino también ha escrito que estemos juntos. Ya que ambos conocimos el amor en brazos del otro

Ella solo supo corresponder a aquellas palabras con un beso apasionado salido de lo más profundo de su alma

- Acepto, quiero casarme contigo Draco – dijo ella emocionada – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

- No sabes que feliz me haces con tan solo esas palabras – dijo Draco alzándola en brazos – Quiero tener una larga vida por delante para amarte y hacerte la mujer mas feliz de la Tierra, como tu me has hecho a mi hoy

Bebieron el champagne enlazando sus brazos para beber de la copa del otro, admiraron el firmamento estrellado de Wiltshire mientras estaban sentados juntos, en silencio, hay veces en que el amor no requiere de palabras para ser expresado

- Mira – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio cuando dieron las doce

Una lluvia de chispas de varita empezaron a aparecer en el cielo, las chispas rojas se cruzaban con unas verdes muy cerca de ellos, parecía que el cielo supiera que tenia que brillar con todo su esplendor y las chispas los rodeaban como pequeñas estrellas

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Draco y en ese instante esas mismas palabras aparecieron dibujadas en el cielo en rojo

- Oh Draco ¡Que bello! – exclamó la castaña emocionada, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan romántico por ella

_**Lluvia de septiembre, tú y yo  
cambia la ciudad de dimensión  
nuevas sensaciones, nuevas reflexiones en la mente.  
**_

Ella suspiró, algo tan tierno, no podría explicar lo que sentía

_**  
La historia se repite, sí, lo sé  
mi mano con la tuya se rozó  
parece como ayer y como siempre, pero no.  
**_

- Gracias... – musitó ella recargándose del pecho del rubio

_**  
Sigues en mi vida mucho más  
cada día un nuevo color me das,  
en cada gesto en cada fantasía  
en tu sonrisa de melancolía.  
**_

- No tienes que dármelas, yo te amo y por tu sonrisa haría lo que fuera – declaró el

_**  
Como un tren en marcha hacia mí  
con mis emociones y los mil ¨si...¨  
tu mirada es una caricia más  
sabes en mis sueños como entrar.  
**_

¿Como pudiste hacer algo tan magnifico? – Preguntó ella

- Si es para ti, nunca nada es suficiente preciosa – dijo – Solo quiero amarte y que me ames

_**  
Todo va deprisa entre los dos  
no me perteneces, ni a ti yo  
cómo no nos damos tiempo para amar completamente.  
**_

- Se que va algo rápido pero es así... te amo y quiero estar contigo – dijo ella

_**  
Si te prestara menos atención  
es tal vez lo que no quieres tú  
trato de observarte pero no consigo verte.  
**_

El se puso de pie y la abrazó, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente

_**  
Sigues en mi vida mucho más  
entre mis silencios, más allá  
con un soplo de serenidad  
alba de una nueva libertad.  
**_

- Quédate conmigo esta noche... quiero estar contigo – musitó Draco mientras

**_  
Eso que antes nunca comprendí  
claro ante mis ojos por fin lo ví  
mírame de nuevo como ayer  
haz volar mis sueños otra vez.  
_**

Ella le miró y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro asintió

_**  
Si se te ponen los ojos grandes como a un niño  
no es imposible, sabrás  
amar completamente  
plenamente. **_

Ambos se dirigieron al lecho de Draco a consumar su amor... ese amor tan grande que había nacido entre los dos**_Eso que antes nunca comprendí  
claro ante mis ojos por fin lo ví  
tu mirada es una caricia más  
llega donde nunca ningún otro pudo estar...estar._**

_Y el amor, se transformó de sentimiento y se hizo carne... la unión de dos almas gemelas que se encontraban por fin _


	17. La traducción de la profecía

**Cáp. Diecisiete: La traducción de la profecía**

Días después Hermione estaba feliz, Mel andaba brincando de alegría ante el hecho de que su mejor amiga se fuera a casar con Draco Malfoy, ella estaba saliendo con Ron pese a que a cierto compañero de trabajo no parecía hacerle ni pizca de gracia

- Pero deja ya de fastidiarme ¿Y qué si salgo con él?

- ¡Que ese tipo no te conviene! – Dijo Daniel – ¿No te das cuenta?

- No, a mi me parece bien, no entiendo por que tanto alboroto – replicó Mel

- Por que el desde que entró ha cambiado mas de novia que tu de túnica ¿quieres que te usen y luego te desechen? Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, hazlo – la instó Daniel

- LO HARE!

- Bien!

- Bien! – replico ella

Tanto Daniel como Melanie habían abandonado el Cuartel, eran las 5 de la tarde, Draco había quedado con ella que pasaría a recogerla a las 6:30, tenia que aprovechar para trabajar y resolver el misterio de Myth y sus seguidores

Hermione estaba leyendo por enésima vez el pergamino en su escritorio

**Ojih ed orup e arupmi**

**Aratorred la roñes ed sal salbeinit**

**Te es aritrevnoc ne us rosecus **

**Olos us noinu noc al sam ednarg ajurb**

**Adican ed ergnas nis aigam**

**Arardnegne la sam ednarg ogam orucso**

**Samaj oditsixe **

**Te us onier on ardnet nif**

- Malditas palabras que no me dicen nada – resopló ella pero luego, una leve chispa de luz le hizo verlo todo mas claro y lo intentó de nuevo, de una manera que no se le habría ocurrido de no ser por una aventura que le contaron Ron y Harry en su primer curso

**Ojih ed orup e arupmi**

- Hijo de puro e impura – dijo ella sonriendo al ver que todo estaba escrito al revés, como el espejo de Oesed

**Aratorred la roñes ed sal salbeinit**

- Derrotará al señor de las Tinieblas – dijo y pensó en Harry... otra profecía que tenia que ver con el

**Te es aritrevnoc ne us rosecus **

- et se convertirá en su sucesor – dijo y se detuvo – Et es "y" en Latín... "Y se convertirá en su sucesor"

**Olos us noinu noc al sam ednarg ajurb**

**- **Solo su unión con la más grande bruja –

**Adican ed ergnas nis aigam**

**- **nacida de sangre sin magia – dijo – o sea, nacida de Muggles, sangresucia

**Arardnegne la sam ednarg ogam orucso**

- Engendrara al mas grande mago Oscuro – Leyó horrorizada

En ese instante palideció... Ojala estuviera en un error

**Samaj oditsixe **

- jamás existido – musitó con los pelos de punta

**Te us onier on ardnet nif**

- y su reino no tendrá fin – terminó de leer

Agarro el pergamino mientras las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, no... Era imposible... ¡NO! se negaba a creer algo así

Y lo leyó completo esperando haberse equivocado

_**Hijo de puro e impuro**_

_**Derrotara al señor de las Tinieblas**_

_**Y se convertirá en su sucesor**_

_**Solo su unión con la más grande bruja**_

_**Nacida de sangre sin magia**_

**_Engendrará al más grande mago Oscuro_**

_**Jamás existido**_

_**Y su reino no tendrá fin**_

- Significa – dijo entre sollozos – Que Harry derrotó a Voldemort solo para convertirse en un nuevo Lord Oscuro, si yo soy la bruja que menciona... me necesita para... para tener a otra bestia como el! Y el reinado tenebroso no acabaría

Se tapó el rostro, era espantosa la verdad que descubría... el... el no había huido de sus problemas con Ginny y ella, el... había ido a recorrer el mundo reclutando gente... el había hecho esas cosas atroces en nombre del nuevo grupo

El era Myth

¡El bebé!

**_Se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante por qué a su regreso preguntó por el bebe..._**

- Eso era planeado! No era un accidente de una noche en que nos excedimos de Whiskey de Fuego... el había buscado la ocasión propicia para dejarme en estado

Se horrorizó de lo que se enteraba a la vez que unía cabos

- Pero que clase de monstruo era Harry Potter

"Los chicos en segundo creían que el había sobrevivido por que era un mago Oscuro, Ernie lo creía, Justin lo creía..." ¡Oh por Merlín estaban en lo cierto!

Se tapó el rostro mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, era más de lo humanamente asimilable para un solo día

_** Flash Back **_

"_Para ingresar hay que ser un mago excepcional, tener poderes fuera de lo común, o un dominio de la magia en nivel avanzado, el mismo Myth los elige" _

_- ES SOBRE MYTH! – soltó Harry con mirada preocupada_

_- ¿Que... que sa... sabes sobre el? – dijo ella atropelladamente_

_- Sé que está detrás de ti – dijo Harry preocupado_

_- ¿COMO? – ahora fueron Hermione y Draco quienes gritaron_

_- Supe lo del ataque y no dudo que estén tratando de atraparte para ingresar a su grupo, se perfectamente que concuerdas con lo que ellos buscan_

_Hermione palideció y se le aflojaron las piernas ¿Por ello seria el ataque del otro día?_

_- ¿Entiendes mi preocupación? – Replicó Harry – Huí de donde estaba cuando supe que iban por mi, ahora veo que van por ti ¿No te das cuenta?_

_Draco palideció aun más _

_- Estoy seguro que tú eres una de las elegidas por el – dijo Harry – Así que ten cuidado, el día menos pensado podría atacar de nuevo_

_** Fin del Flash Back **_

- ¡Claro que ibas a saber que iba a atacar! ¡Claro que sabias que iba detrás de mí! Si eras tú Harry... el mismo Harry del que yo me enamore perdidamente por varios años – exclamó ella

- Felicitaciones Hermione, sabia que algún día lo lograrías – dijo Harry en la puerta, mirándola con dulzura – No en vano eres la mejor bruja que ha salido últimamente de Hogwarts

- ¡Harry! – balbuceó

- Puedes llamarme **Myth** si te place, ya que sabes mi otro nombre – dijo la misma dulce voz y un brillo de maldad en la mirada que jamás hubiera imaginado ella que existía

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un peligro terrible en ese preciso instante


	18. Myth y la Elegida

**Cáp. Dieciocho: Myth y la Elegida**

- ¿Como estas cariño? Veo que sigues siendo una bruja excepcional – dijo Harry falsamente – Bueno, ya que conoces tu misión, creo que debemos ponernos al corriente de inmediato

Dijo y antes de que Hermione pudiera defenderse, había sido puesta a dormir y llevada por Harry hasta su Cuartel

Draco llegó quince minutos después de la partida de Harry y Hermione, había llegado al Cuartel de Aurores y notó algo extraño, la puerta abierta, nadie por ahí

- ¿Hermione? ¿Preciosa estas ahí? – llamó

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que entró y no halló rastro de ella a no ser... su bolso en un rincón oculto de su escritorio

- Hermione no pudo haberse ido sin su bolso... aquí tiene las llaves ¡Y la varita! – Dijo al mirarlo un poco mas detenidamente – Aquí pasa algo raro

Siguió caminando y halló un pedazo de pergamino que el viento había arrastrado fuera del campo de visión, lo recogió y lo leyó, estaba húmedo de lágrimas pero era perfectamente legible aun

_**Hijo de puro e impuro**_

_**Derrotara al señor de las Tinieblas**_

_**Y se convertirá en su sucesor**_

_**Solo su unión con la más grande bruja**_

_**Nacida de sangre sin magia**_

_**Engendrara al más grande mago Oscuro**_

_**Jamás existido**_

_**Y su reino no tendrá fin**_

_Y allí comprendió la verdad..._

- Potter se la llevó! Potter maldito seas mil veces – exclamó preso de la ira e impotencia

Salió corriendo no antes de guardarse la varita de Hermione entre la túnica y salir de allí

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel de Myth

Un hombre miraba a la joven desnuda, tendida en la cama, desde la penumbra

- Mi querida Hermione... siempre me sentí tan unido a ti... que aunque estuviera con Ginny algo me ataba a ti... ahora no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe

Y se acercó al cuerpo de la castaña, que se veía frágil y vulnerable

- Hoy serás mía de nuevo Hermione... hoy me darás eso que tanto he esperado... el heredero de la Oscuridad

Draco se puso en contacto con sus amigos y conocidos, Zabini, Melanie corrieron en su ayuda pero Daniel misteriosamente no apareció

- ¿Mel? ¿Donde esta Dan cuando se lo necesita?

- No lo se Draco... en serio...

Pero no fue muy difícil hallarlo, al salir del Ministerio, se había puesto una túnica negra y corría hacia el callejón que los magos usaban para desaparecerse

- DANIEL! –

El aludido se asustó pero Draco ya entendiendo en que bando jugaba lo aturdió, Melanie, Blaise y el corrieron a su encuentro

- Blaise ¿trajiste el Veritaserum verdad? – preguntó desesperado

Zabini por toda contestación le tendió un frasquito lleno de un líquido incoloro, Melanie le hizo abrir la boca a Daniel y Draco le echo más de seis gotas

- prefiero darle de más a evitar que se resista al suero – dijo Draco en respuesta a la mirada que le echó Mel y Blaise

- ENNERVATE!

Daniel Mallory abrió los ojos lentamente

- ¿Me escuchas? – le preguntó Draco desesperado - ¿quien eres tu?

- Daniel Mallory – contestó

- ¿Estas trabajando leal al Ministerio o eres un Espía?

- Soy un espía de Myth, el nuevo Lord...

- ¿que te encomendó el? ¡Dime! – exigió Draco apresurado

- Vigilar a la señorita Hermione Granger. Dijo que era sumamente importante. Informarle todos los movimientos de ella y de las investigaciones del Ministerio acerca de Myth y sus allegados – dijo

- Maldito perro – dijo Blaise dándole una patada a Dan

- ¿A donde se la llevó? ¿Donde la tienen?

- Al Cuartel... está en una antigua casa en Godric's Hollow – dijo trabajosamente mientras lentamente iba expulsando sangre por la boca, los oídos, cada poro de la piel. Por su expresión parecía estar sufriendo un dolor indescriptible

- ¡Llévame!

Entre los tres le hicieron poner de pie, y todos lo tocaron, el se desapareció llevando a los tres consigo

Pero los Aurores y miembros de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica se habían apersonado y habían oído la dirección donde tenían cautiva a Hermione

Y al igual que Draco, Blaise, Melanie y Daniel se habían puesto en camino a la Antigua Casona Potter en el Valle de Godric

Al llegar al lugar, Daniel se desplomó al suelo sangrando más que nunca, ya había manchado las túnicas de los tres y cuando tocó el piso, ya había muerto, desangrado y de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. La maldición de Myth

- Es arriesgado entrar solos, tenemos que pedir refuerzos – dijo Melanie

- Entraré ya y así tenga que matar a Potter con mis manos, la sacare de allí – dijo Draco entrando, Blaise fue detrás y Melanie decidió arriesgarse

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – exclamó uno de los hombres de Myth

- Asqueroso ¿TU? – exclamó Draco reconociéndolo

- Llegan tarde, la señorita Granger esta en los aposentos privados con el señor – dijo – pero me agradara llevarle tu cadáver Malfoy

- Eriksson eres un bastardo ¡Ya me imagino por que eras tan allegado a mí en Estocolmo! ¿Te lo ordenó Potter?"

Era evidente que el no sabia nada más de la verdadera identidad de su amo pero igual quiso hacer rabiar a Malfoy

- Si, el amo me ordenó seguirte los pasos ¿Recuerdas la emboscada en medio de la calle en Navidad? ¡FUI YO! – Dijo – Lastima que no pude eliminarte - ¿Y recuerdas el duelo que tuviste hace dos meses? ¡Era yo también! Quiero verte muerto Malfoy

En ese instante la puerta explotó mandándolos a todos al suelo. Los Aurores estaban allí

- ¡DISPERSENSE! – Ordenó Blaise – Melanie ven conmigo y Draco

Los tres subieron las escaleras mientras los Aurores peleaban con los hombres de Myth

- ¡BOMBARDA!

Volaron una puerta en vano, los tres se habían dispersado y finalmente Blaise halló una y la voló, Harry estaba allí recostado al lado de Hermione

- MALDITO POTTER...INFELIZ – gritó Draco al ver, inmediatamente comprendió que era lo que buscaba

- Merlín no lo permitas – musitó Mel – Que no se haya consumado, que la profecía no se cumpla por completo por favor!

Harry con un simple movimiento de varita había vuelto a quedar vestido y su máscara estaba colocada. Se enfrentó a los recién llegados

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – lanzó Blaise pero un con movimiento, desvió el hechizo de desarme

- ¿Creen realmente que me derrotaran así? ¡Ni yo fui tan estúpido ante el mismo Voldemort! – exclamó Harry riendo

Myth o mejor dicho, Harry avanzó y los tres retrocedieron, si iban a librar un duelo, mejor lejos del lecho donde Hermione descansaba


	19. Némesis

**Cáp. Diecinueve: Némesis**

Draco había odiado a Harry Potter en sus años escolares pero nada de eso se podía comparar con lo que sentía en ese momento por el pelinegro

- Dime Malfoy ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Te enamoraste de Hermione? – dijo Harry con voz dulce

- Eres un maldito Potter – dijo Draco apretando los dientes de furia

Melanie le hizo una seña a Zabini pero en cuanto intentaron el primer movimiento Harry le lanzó una maldición a Zabini dejándolo en un estado de petrificación que nadie sino el mismo podría deshacerlo

- Hola Zabini ¿Que se siente ser el hombre de piedra? – dijo mirándolo esta vez

Blaise Zabini estaba consciente aunque no pudiera hablar. Se sentía impotente ya que sabia que mientras mas resistencia opusiera, la piedra se transformaría en hielo y el se congelaría irremediablemente. Mel estaba horrorizada.

- Vaya, creo que no puede contestarme, que lastima – dijo el mostrándose apenado – Bueno tu – dijo mirando a Mel - ¿que quieres para tu turno?

- Eres un miserable ¡No merecías nada de lo que sentía Hermione por ti! – Dijo Mel irritada – Ni de lo que cree el Mundo Mágico que fuiste

En un instante Melanie estaba atrapada en una espiral de fuego de la cual no podía salir, cada vez que intentaba deshacerlo, salía despedida y con quemaduras

- Si sigues así el campo se activara en modo defensa yo te... – empezó Harry

Pero Melanie no lo había oído presa de la rabia que sentía contra aquel farsante y cuando volvió a intentar traspasar la barrera incandescente, un rayo proveniente de la misma cúpula del espiral la hirió, cayendo al suelo inconsciente

- ... diría que te va a hacer muchísimo daño, lástima - terminó Harry y meneó la cabeza – Creo que eso te pasa por no oír consejos, ahora es demasiado tarde

Draco sabia que no era prudente atacar, si lo hacia, arremetería contra el y los otros dos al mismo tiempo. Y no seria ventajoso para Draco

Zabini por su parte se sentía cada vez peor, allí, viendo como ese miserable los atacaba y el sin poder ayudarlos, cuando vió caer a Mel, se dio cuenta de que la fama de frío y sin compasión de Myth no era en vano. Nadie los habría preparado para conocer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

- Ahora si quedamos solos, mi Némesis y yo – dijo Harry ya cuando ambos habían retrocedido hasta el pasillo - ¿Crees que esto va a ser como el duelo que tuvimos en segundo?

Draco se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos cargados de furia y ambos empezaron un duelo de guerra. Corrían por toda la casa mientras Harry intentaba huir mientras Draco le perseguía intentando lanzar hechizos y el primero los esquivaba

Mientras tanto dos Aurores había llegado a la planta superior, bastante alejados de donde estaban Harry y Draco. Al ver una puerta abierta se acercaron y encontraron a Hermione en la cama, uno de ellos se encargó de vestirla y reanimarla mientras el segundo intentaba, sin éxito, deshacer el campo de fuego en el que estaba Melanie encerrada

- ¿Que... que sucedió? – dijo Hermione cuando los Aurores la reanimaron y se percató del hecho. Había sido hallada por Myth

- No se preocupe señorita Granger. Ya usted está bien – dijo uno de ellos, ella lo reconoció

- Petersen – preguntó Hermione – ¿Donde esta Myth?

- Lo estamos buscando – dijo Petersen en respuesta

- Entonces ven conmigo, yo liquido a ese el día de hoy – dijo incorporándose – No pienso permitir que se cumpla la profecía

El Auror asintió, ordenes de superior... son ordenes

Hermione y Petersen corrieron por toda la casa buscándolos finalmente los hallaron llegando al patio trasero de la casa. Harry seguía intentando salir del perímetro anti-aparición de la casa y Draco luchaba por impedírselo a toda costa

- Spectro mortis! – lanzó Harry de su varita y un enorme espectro negro salio de su varita tratando de acercarse a Draco

Draco al verla le lanzó la varita que sacó de su túnica y ella la atrapó hábilmente

- Disaperem! – exclamó Hermione reaccionando a tiempo, Draco había sido herido pero no dejaba de pelear con Myth

- Hermione ¿Vas a venir conmigo? – Exclamó el Mago Oscuro al verla – Juntos podríamos ser muy grandes y tu lo sabes. Tu "la mejor bruja...

- "...nacida de muggles..." – Lo sé Myth, no pienso llamarte por tu verdadero nombre. Me asquea saber que eres el mismo. Y no pienso ayudarte a que se cumpla la profecía

- ¡TU sabes perfectamente que ese es TU destino Hermione! ¡No puedes huir de lo que esta escrito! – Clamó Myth

- ¡EL DESTINO NO EXISTE! EL DESTINO ES ALGO QUE ESCRIBES TU A DIARIO Y SI TU ELEGISTE SEGUIR ESTE CAMINO NO FUE POR LA PROFECIA... FUE POR QUE TU QUISISTE QUE FUERA ASI! – gritó Hermione

En ese momento Petersen lanzó la maldición asesina junto a Draco, Harry esquivó el rayo del Auror pues estaba de frente pero Draco atinó

- Avada Kedavra! – Clamó Hermione al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos. No quería ver que estaba matando a lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo había esquivado el primero pero dos rayos verdes de la maldición impactaron en el. Estaba muerto

El cuerpo de Myth cayó al suelo. Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas a llorar, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo exánime de Harry y lo empezó a golpear en el pecho con el puño cerrado

- ¿Por qué? Por qué tenias TU que hacerme esto! ¡Precisamente tu! – decía llorando de rabia e impotencia

Petersen estaba de pie sin entender, se acercó al cadáver y le retiró la mascara, al instante soltó un grito de espanto

- Pe... per... pero si es Harry Potter! – balbuceó

Dentro de la casa Melanie había sido liberada del campo en el preciso instante en que Harry dejó de existir, Zabini también fue liberado y corrió a auxiliar a Mel

- Melanie! Melanie! – gritó desesperado al ver a la joven en el suelo

Se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y tenia algunas quemaduras graves, uno de los miembros de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica acompañado de un Auror la trasladaron a San Mungo, Zabini decidió salir fuera en búsqueda de Draco y Hermione y los halló en el jardín trasero de la casa, ella estaba arrodillada, llorando junto al cadáver

- ¿Por que elegiste ese camino Harry? ¿Por que tú? – lloraba Hermione totalmente desconsolada, Draco se había acercado lentamente y la abrazaba para tranquilizarla. Pese a estar herido, su principal preocupación era la joven que lloraba amargamente

- Hermione - susurró Zabini llegando al lugar

- ¡Blaise! ¿Que ha pasado? – preguntó ella asustada al ver la expresión de preocupación de Zabini

- Melanie fue trasladada a San Mungo. Esta grave – dijo Zabini tratando de parecer sereno como siempre

Los Aurores allí congregados miraban aun estupefactos el cuerpo del héroe Harry Potter quien todos creían muerto hace seis años, convertido en el peligroso Myth.

- Ya acabó la pesadilla Hermione, lo siento mucho por ti – dijo Zabini – me imagino que debe ser duro asimilarlo

- Aun me cuesta creerlo Blaise... el... – pero su voz se quebró por la pena inmensa que la embargaba

Los Aurores se acercaron a retirar el cuerpo pero Hermione se adelantó y cerró los ojos verdes de Harry, los cuales estaban fríos y sin vida, diferente a lo que ella una vez conoció y aun en contra de la lógica, depositó un beso en la frente del joven

- Pese a todo, pese a lo que te convertiste, no podré odiarte... siempre te recordare como el niño que conocí un primero de septiembre en el Expreso de Hogwarts hace trece años... Adiós Harry – musitó

Los ojos café de la Auror no podían retener las lágrimas... El dolor que sentía era muy grande

Era el fin de Myth... el niño que vivió... el héroe que venció... el Mago Oscuro que surgió... El mito de Harry Potter, que se transformó en leyenda, había terminado para siempre


	20. Final

**Pido disculpas por el gigantesco retraso. He tenido graves problemas y entrar a me fue imposible, mande a una persona a que publicase lo que faltaba (ya que estaba subido a la cuenta) y sin embargo hubo retraso, pido perdon por no haber respondido sus reviews espero comprendan**

**Gracias a todo estoy mejor**

**Clau

* * *

**

**Cáp. Veinte: Vivir con la felicidad por delante**

La Profecía no se cumplió, a Myth no le dio tiempo de consumar para dar origen a ello, para bendición de todos los cuales supieron que al fin había acabado la Era Oscura en el Mundo Mágico

Hermione y Draco decidieron casarse al cabo de seis meses luego de la muerte de Harry, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley siguieron en contacto con Hermione luego que el mundo entero supiera la verdadera vida de Harry... Y todo lo que ocultó

Ronald pudo enterrar el hacha de guerra y el y Draco ahora se llevaban mejor, aunque los cuatro primeros meses les costó a ambos asimilarlo. Melanie no salió mas con Ron, no congeniaban por ser ella tan espíritu libre y el... tan distinto. Pero ella y Blaise si. Ambos eran idénticos... por lo que llevaban una relación sin ataduras no compromisos desde hacía un par de meses. Ginny aun seguía soltera y no estaba segura de querer salir de ello, por lo que encajaba perfectamente con Mel en sus rondas nocturnas. Y ambas vivían la vida a su manera

Al morir Myth, el grupo se desintegró, los que sobrevivieron fueron condenados a muerte y ejecutados en sus respectivos países, especialmente en Suecia, donde un Lindstrom ahora Ministro de Magia, fue completamente implacable con los acusados

El día de la boda fue un domingo esplendoroso de mediados de febrero, el día era fresco y el cielo estaba despejado, la boda se efectuaría en el Gran Salón de Malfoy Manor, Hermione estaba preciosa con una túnica de boda blanco nieve entallada en la parte superior, y suelta a partir de las caderas, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó Hermione luego de que Draco le diera el primer beso de casados – Estamos casados!

- Aun no puedo creerlo, pero tengo toda una vida por delante – contestó Draco y sonrió con picardía – Señora Malfoy

Ella se ruborizó

- Ojala sea diferente a lo que dejamos atrás – dijo ella

- Pues claro que lo será – aseguró el y la acercó mas a su cuerpo – Por ti lo será

- Y Ustedes piensan empezar la luna de Miel enfrente de todos! – exclamó Ron y Blaise le dio un zape

- ¡Ganas no me faltan! – exclamó Draco haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja y rodara los ojos

- ¡AY¿PORQUE? – se quejó Ron sobándose la nuca

- Por que están en su casa y si empiezan ya los que tenemos que huir somos nosotros so bobo – le dijo Mel adelantándose

- Tu siempre sabes lo que voy a decir – rió Zabini

- Pero es que te conozco demasiado – apuntó Mel y Hermione se echo a reír

- LLEGAMOS! – Chilló Ginny y Luna riéndose quien vino acompañando a Ron – Merlín que agotador es la tomadera de fotos

- Bueno ¿Y si yo quiero tener una gran pila de fotos de mi boda? – Exclamó Draco – No todos los días se casa uno

- Bueno vamos a bailar! Ya convencí al encargado de la música para que pusiera tus canciones favoritas – dijo Melanie

- ¿Kelly? – preguntó tímida Hermione

- SI – chilló Mel exasperada

- I love you so! – exclamó Hermione emocionada

- Oye que eso debe ser solo para mi! – reclamó Draco y todos rieron esta vez

Entraron Blaise con Mel, Ron y Luna, Ginny iba sola y encontró un amigo de Draco para bailar y por último Draco llevando a Hermione

- Para ti – susurró Hermione cuando empezó la canción

_**You know my soul **(Conoces mi alma)**  
You know everything about me there's to know **(Conoces todo lo que hay que saber de mi)**  
You know my heart **(Conoces mi corazón)**  
How to make me stop and how to make me go **(Como hacerme parar y como hacerme ir)**  
You should know **(Debes saber)**  
I love everything about you **(Que amo todo de tí)**  
Don't you know **(Qué no sabes)**  
**_

_Era una melodía para empezar a demostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro_

_**  
That I'm thankful **(Qué estoy agradecida)**  
For the blessings and the lessons **(Por la bendición y las lecciones)**  
That I've learned with you by my side **(Que he aprendido contigo a mi lado)**  
That I'm thankful **(Qué estoy agradecida)  
**For the love that you **(Por el amor que tú)**  
Keep bringing in my life **(Sigues trayendo en mi vida)**  
In my life **(en mi vida)**  
**_

- ¿De veras te sientes de esa manera? – preguntó el rubio conmovido

- Es la pura verdad, solo gracias a ti me siento así – le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

_**  
You know my thoughts **(Conoces mis pensamientos)**  
Before I open up my mouth and try to speak **(Antes de que abra la boca y trate de hablar)**  
You know my dreams **(Conoces mis sueños)**  
Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep **(Debes de escuchar cuando estoy hablando dormida)**  
I hope you know **(Espero que sepas)**  
I love hating you around me **(Que amo tenerte junto a mi)**  
Don't you know **(Que no sabes)**  
**_

- Yo también amo todo de ti, por completo, tus pequeñas cosas, tus manías, tus defectos, tus virtudes, te amo Hermione – dijo el besándola

- Me gustaría que me lo demuestres – le pidió ella – Que nunca dejes de hacerlo Draco

- Lo haré, por cada día de lo que me reste de vida lo haré – le prometió el

_**  
For the lessons that, that I've learned **(Por las lecciones que he aprendido)**  
From the troubles I've known **(Por los problemas que he conocido)**  
For the heartache and pain **(Por dolores del corazón y penas)**  
Thrown in my way **(Qué han pasado por mi camino )**  
When I didn't think that I could go on but you made me feel strong **(Cuando pensaba que no podía seguir pero tu me hiciste sentir fuerte)**  
With you I am never alone **(Contigo nunca estoy sola)_

- Gracias por amarme así – susurró ella conmovida

- Nunca des las gracias por algo que es del corazón – dijo el – Y del corazón es mi amor por ti

_**Thankful**_

_Eso... fue solo el principio de un gran amor... la verdadera historia... apenas comenzaba_

_**-FIN-**_

-------------

© By **Claudia Granger**

_**Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, todos los que dejaron sus bellísimos reviews pero ha llegado el fin**_

_**Y esta es la Última historia que publicare (o al menos por un largo tiempo) así que lo mas probable es que sea mi despedida**_

_**Besos a todos ustedes, gracias por el tiempo que compartimos, por todo lo bello **_

_**Adiós**_

**Clau**


End file.
